


Saint-Louis blues

by Pikatchoune



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Family Reunions, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikatchoune/pseuds/Pikatchoune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A l'âge de 18 ans, Neal a laissé sa famille derrière lui, et n'a plus jamais regardé en arrière. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, son passé le rattrape, et l'oblige à retourner à Saint-Louis. Se déroule pendant la saison 2, avant la découverte du sous-marin. Prend quelques libertés avec le canon, mais pas trop. White collar et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a bénéficié du regard bienveillant et du fantastique travail de relecture d'une fille formidable, que je remercie pour tout. C'est un travail en cours, je ne sais pas encore où tout ça va me mener, du coup la mise à jour prendra peut-être un peu plus de temps que pour l'histoire précédente. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Chapitre 1  
Zach Thornton était un adolescent comme les autres. À presque 18 ans, il partageait son temps entre les cours au lycée Normandy de Wellston, dans la banlieue de Saint-Louis, dans le Missouri, et son groupe d’amis. Cinq jeunes gens, dans la même classe de terminale, et totalement inséparables. Les garçons, Gordon et Duncan, que Zach connaissait depuis l’enfance, et les filles, Lucy et Alice, qui s’étaient ajoutées au trio au collège. Ils rêvaient de devenir reporters. Cette passion commune pour l’information les avait naturellement menés à rejoindre la rédaction du journal de leur école, The Courrier. 

Le soir où la vie de Zach bascula, ils avaient travaillé tard sur l’édition de la semaine. La mise en page devait être terminée pour permettre l’impression le lendemain. Ils marchèrent tranquillement le long de la rue Martin Luther King et se séparèrent à l’angle de l’avenue Kienlen. Zach était le seul à être pressé de rentrer. Depuis la disparition de son frère aîné, quinze ans plus tôt, ses parents étaient très nerveux s’il n’était pas de retour à la tombée de la nuit. Il se réjouissait d’atteindre sa majorité pour ne plus avoir à leur obéir au doigt et l’œil. Heureusement pour lui, ses quatre compères restèrent au carrefour à chahuter et à rire. S’ils étaient partis aussi vite que lui, Zach se serait volatilisé dans la nature, comme Danny.

Penser à Danny lui faisait de la peine. Il avait tout juste trois ans quand son demi-frère avait fugué. Il n’avait pas compris pourquoi il s’était enfui. Ils étaient heureux, tous les quatre. Si Zach en avait eu l’occasion, il aurait demandé des explications, mais sa mère refusait d’en parler, et son père restait très évasif. Après tout, Danny n’était pas son fils, même s’il l’aimait comme tel. Zach avait le sentiment que Fred, son père, se sentait responsable du départ de Danny, mais il n’avait jamais osé aborder cette question de front. Il ne voulait blesser personne. Tante Ellen aurait pu éclairer sa lanterne, mais l’amie de sa mère avait déménagé à New York peu après la fuite de Danny. Il ne gardait d’elle qu’un vague souvenir. Quant à son frère, sa voix s’était tue définitivement. Ses parents lui avaient annoncé sa mort quelques années après sa disparition, alors que Zach le réclamait une fois de plus. Ils l’avaient aidé à faire son deuil, mais les questions étaient restées en suspens.

Quand la camionnette freina brutalement à ses côtés, il ne réagit pas immédiatement. La vue de deux hommes cagoulés qui se précipitaient sur lui le fit hurler. Un hurlement qui empêcha le kidnapping. Au cri de leur ami, Gordon et Duncan accourèrent en vociférant, pendant que Lucy sortait son portable pour appeler la police. Les deux malfrats avaient saisi Zach et le tiraient vers leur véhicule, mais l’adolescent ne se laissa pas faire. Malgré sa panique, il se démena dans tous les sens. Il se libéra d’un de ses agresseurs au moment où ses camarades arrivaient à son secours. À trois contre deux, les bandits ne prirent aucun risque. Ils échangèrent un regard et sautèrent dans la camionnette, qui s’éloigna dans un crissement de pneu.

Lucy et Alice rejoignaient les garçons quand une voiture de patrouille arriva sur les lieux. Zach était sous le choc. Tremblant comme une feuille, il était incapable de répondre aux questions des policiers. Ce fut Duncan qui raconta en quelques mots ce qui venait de se passer. Il leur donna aussi l’adresse de Monsieur et Madame Thornton, afin qu’ils raccompagnent le jeune homme. Arrivé à son domicile, Zach s’effondra dans les bras de sa mère, Paige, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était terrifié et ne parvenait pas à parler. Les deux agents résumèrent les événements. 

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui pourrait en vouloir à votre fils, Madame Thornton?

Paige Thornton ne pouvait répondre. Elle avait toujours su qu’une telle chose pourrait se produire, mais après trente ans dans le programme de protection des témoins, elle croyait sincèrement que le risque était désormais minime. Elle était consciente du regard insistant des deux policiers, mais elle n’avait pas le droit de leur dire la vérité. Le protocole était limpide. En cas de menaces, elle ne pouvait compter que sur les marshals. 

\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, finit-elle par répondre.

L’agent scruta son visage, cherchant sans doute à déceler la trace d’un mensonge. Les parents qui protègent leurs enfants pour leur éviter des ennuis avec la justice étaient légion. 

\- Nous allons devoir prendre sa déposition, Madame.

\- Mon fils est sous le choc. Il faut qu’il se repose. Nous viendrons au commissariat demain, avec son père. Monsieur Thornton est avocat. 

\- Les victimes n’ont pas besoin d’avocat, Madame. 

\- Je vous prie de nous laisser. Comme je vous l’ai dit, nous passerons vous voir demain. Merci de l’avoir ramené. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, Paige referma la porte sans ménagement. Elle emmena son garçon dans sa chambre et l’aida à se mettre au lit. Elle gardait toujours des somnifères dans la salle de bain. Même si les cauchemars se faisaient rares depuis qu’elle avait rencontré Fred et reconstruit sa vie, il lui arrivait encore d’avoir de la peine à trouver le sommeil. Et il valait mieux une pilule de temps en temps qu’une bouteille de bourbon, médicament qu’elle s’était octroyée pendant des années. Elle fit avaler un comprimé à son fils avec un verre d’eau et resta à ses côtés jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme. 

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui avait voulu lui enlever son fils? Évidemment, les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été intégrée au programme de protection des témoins étaient le premier mobile qui lui venait à l’esprit, mais beaucoup d’eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Si elle appelait les marshals, elle mettrait en branle une immense machine qui chamboulerait leur vie à tous les trois. Or, Zach ignorait tout du passé de sa mère. Petit, il était très bavard, elle n’avait pas pris le risque. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu lui expliquer la situation plus tard, à quoi bon ? Après tout, il n’était pas directement concerné.

Son mari Fred connaissait une partie de son histoire, mais elle n’était pas rentrée dans les détails. Lui n’avait jamais posé de questions. Il l’avait rencontrée quand elle terminait une cure de désintoxication. Il avait été séduit par cette femme qui sortait la tête de l’eau par amour pour son fils. Il aimait la personne qu’elle était à ce moment-là et n’avait pas cherché à savoir qui elle était auparavant. Si les marshals décidaient qu’il fallait leur créer de nouvelles identités pour leur propre sécurité, il la suivrait au bout du monde.

Il n’était toutefois pas impossible que la tentative de kidnapping n’ait rien à voir avec son passé. Avocat pénaliste de renom, Fred avait défendu de nombreux criminels, parfois avec succès, mais pas toujours. Peut-être qu’un client mécontent était derrière tout ça. Ou alors, en voulait-on à leur argent? Ils avaient les moyens de payer une rançon. 

Sa réflexion ne la menait nulle part. Soit elle prenait le risque de ne pas appeler les marshals et de traiter avec la police sans leur parler de son passé, soit elle mettait leur existence à tous sens dessus dessous. Elle n’arrivait pas à décider quelle option était la pire. Et puis elle se souvint qu’elle n’était pas la seule à être un témoin protégé. Si quelqu’un l’avait retrouvé, alors une autre personne était dans la ligne de mire. Quelqu’un de beaucoup plus dangereux pour les monstres qui avaient détruit sa première vie. Quelqu’un qui pouvait témoigner des crimes qu’ils avaient commis. Malgré l’heure tardive, Paige empoigna son téléphone. Après cinq sonneries, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

\- Allo!

\- Kathryn? C’est moi, Paige. Enfin, Kristel Bennett. 

Elle n’avait pas utilisé ce nom depuis des décennies. Il résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

\- Plus personne ne m’a appelé Kathryn depuis tellement longtemps… Je préfère Ellen. Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive? 

\- Eh bien, je… Il s’est passé quelque chose ce soir. Quelqu’un a essayé d’enlever Zach. Je ne sais pas si je dois prévenir les marshals. J’ai besoin d’un conseil.  
La nouvelle finit de réveiller Ellen, qui répondit d’une voix beaucoup plus sûre.

\- Un kidnapping? Mais il va bien? 

\- Oui, ses amis sont intervenus. Il dort en ce moment. Je lui ai donné un somnifère. 

Elle hésita une seconde avant de reprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s’est passé il y a si longtemps ?

Ellen réfléchit un instant.

\- Je ne pense pas. Si quelqu’un devait s’attaquer à qui que ce soit, c’est après moi qu’ils en auraient. Tu n’es dans le programme de protection des témoins que parce que James était lui-même en danger. Tu ne représentes pas une menace, et personne n’aurait intérêt à kidnapper un garçon qui n’est rien pour ton ex-mari. 

Paige était soulagée. 

\- Très bien, quand nous irons au commissariat demain matin, nous nous en tiendrons à notre vie actuelle. Merci, Ellen. 

\- De rien, bonne nuit. Embrasse Fred et Zach pour moi.

Une fois le combiné raccroché, Paige était rassurée. Le passé resterait le passé. 

À New York, Ellen était pensive. Elle croyait vraiment ce qu’elle avait dit à l’ex-femme de son partenaire, mais elle se demandait si elle devait garder ces événements pour elle. Elle avait toujours été douée pour protéger les secrets de Neal – à l’image de ce tube qu’elle avait remisé derrière un meuble, sans chercher à savoir ce qu’il contenait. Elle avait beaucoup moins de talent quand il s’agissait de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. 

WC*WC*WC

Le lendemain matin, Zach s’éveilla dans un était d’épuisement total. Il avait mal à la tête et l’impression d’avoir fait un très mauvais rêve. Étendu sur son lit alors que l’aube commençait à peine à poindre, il réalisa petit à petit que ce n’était pas un cauchemar. Quelqu’un avait bel et bien voulu le kidnapper. Il se leva précipitamment et descendit à la cuisine. Son père et sa mère étaient assis face à face, on aurait dit qu’ils l’attendaient.

\- Papa? maman? Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive?

Il était pâle et tremblant. Ce fut Paige qui lui répondit.

\- La police t’a raccompagné hier. Apparemment, quelqu’un a voulu t’enlever. Je t’ai donné un somnifère pour que tu te reposes. Nous allons au commissariat tout à l’heure pour ta déposition. De quoi te souviens-tu?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tout s’est passé tellement vite. J’ai entendu un crissement de pneu, et une camionnette s’est arrêtée à côté de moi. J’ai vu des hommes en descendre. Deux, je crois. Peut-être plus. Je…

\- Tu nous raconteras tout ça au poste, l’interrompit son père, en jetant un regard chargé de reproches à son épouse. Il aurait fallu le faire hier pendant que tes souvenirs étaient encore frais.

\- Il était sous le choc, répliqua Paige.

\- S’il vous plaît, ne criez pas, j’ai mal à la tête. Vous voulez vous y rendre quand?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Va t’habiller.

Zach retourna dans sa chambre comme un zombie. En général, il choisissait ses vêtements avec soin. Contrairement aux jeunes de son âge, il préférait les chemises aux T-shirts, et n’hésitait pas à porter une cravate voire un nœud papillon. Son père se moquait parfois gentiment de lui, en lui disant qu’il devrait l’envoyer dans un lycée privé où il serait contraint d’endosser l’uniforme. Zach savait que ça n’arriverait jamais. Ses parents étaient persuadés qu’une des raisons qui avaient poussé son frère à disparaître, c’était justement une éducation dans une école huppée. Ils ne commettraient pas deux fois la même erreur.

Ce matin-là, il n’était pas d’humeur. Il se contenta d’un jeans et d’un vieux pull aux couleurs de la St-Élisabeth Academy. Il ne réfléchit pas en l’enfilant. Pourtant, il ne le portait jamais d’habitude. C’était la seule chose qui lui restait de Danny. Un sweater du lycée catholique privé qu’il fréquentait avant de disparaître. À peine habillé, Zach retourna auprès de ses parents, et tous les trois s’installèrent dans la voiture. 

Le trajet jusqu’au commissariat ne dura qu’une dizaine de minutes, pendant laquelle aucune parole ne fut échangée. Fred entra le premier, et expliqua au policier de faction la raison de leur présence. Quelques instants plus tard, un inspecteur vint prendre la déposition de son fils. Il resta à ses côtés, tandis que Paige patientait dans le couloir.

\- Bonjour, je suis l’inspecteur Spencer. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène?

\- Je suis Maître Fred Thornton. Mon fils Zach a été victime d’une tentative d’enlèvement hier soir.

Le policier haussa les sourcils.

\- C’est arrivé hier soir et vous ne venez que ce matin?

\- Il était sous le choc, ma femme a pensé qu’il valait mieux qu’il se repose avant de faire une déposition. 

Fred savait que ce n’était pas toute l’histoire. Son épouse lui avait fait part de ses craintes et de son coup de fil à New York. Il partageait son point de vue: il ne servait à rien de détruire la vie de leur enfant tant et aussi longtemps que rien ne prouverait un lien avec le programme de protection des témoins. Il reprit.

\- Ma femme est dehors. Elle pourra vous raconter le retour de Zach à la maison. Elle a également relevé le nom des deux agents qui l’ont ramené hier soir. Quatre amis de mon fils ont assisté à la scène, nous tenons vos coordonnées à votre disposition, évidemment.

L’inspecteur étudia son interlocuteur. Il détestait les avocats. Il avait aussi en horreur les parents qui surprotègent les enfants. Il savait d’expérience que quand des gosses avaient des ennuis de ce type, surtout des gosses de riches, ceux-ci n’étaient pas entièrement innocents. Le gamin avait sans doute des problèmes de drogue, ou il avait voulu frimer autour d’une table de poker et devait de l’argent à quelqu’un de peu recommandable. Mais il fallait bien faire bonne figure. 

\- Très bien. Que s’est-il passé, Zach?

\- Je rentrais du lycée hier soir, il était près de 23 heures.

\- 23 heures? Pourquoi si tard? 

\- Je fais partie de l’équipe du journal de l’école, The Courrier. Nous devions finir la mise en page et la correction. L’impression a lieu aujourd’hui. On termine souvent tard, le mardi. Nous sommes rentrés ensemble à pied sur un bout du chemin.

\- Ensemble? Avec qui?

\- Les autres reporters. Mes amis. Il y avait Duncan et Gordon, et puis Lucy et Alice. Ils ont continué à parler entre eux, mais moi je devais me dépêcher de rentrer pour que maman ne s’inquiète pas.

Cette réponse étonna l’inspecteur.

\- S’inquiète? Mais de quoi? Tu as presque 18 ans, non?

«Nous y voilà,» pensa Fred, avant de répliquer à la place de son fils.

\- C’est vrai, Zach est bientôt majeur. Mais ma femme et moi sommes toujours un peu soucieux. Son frère avait aussi 18 ans quand il a disparu.

\- Disparu? Comment?

\- Il a fugué, mais ça n’a rien à voir avec notre affaire, je vous le garantis, fulmina l’avocat.

\- Très bien, répondit le flic, tout en se disant qu’il allait se plonger dans cette autre disparition. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Et ensuite?

\- J’ai entendu une voiture freiner brutalement près de moi.

\- Quel genre de voiture?

\- Une camionnette. Je ne sais pas. Tout s’est passé si vite.

\- La marque? La couleur?

\- Foncée. Je n’ai aucune idée de la marque. Des hommes en sont descendus et m’ont agrippé.

\- Combien étaient-ils?

\- Deux. Trois. Je ne sais pas. J’étais paniqué. Je dois avoir hurlé, parce que Duncan et Gordon sont venus en courant. Mes agresseurs ont eu peur. Deux. Ils étaient deux. Ils sont remontés en voiture et sont partis en trombe.

\- Ils ont démarré tout de suite?

\- Oui, avant même que les portières soient refermées.

\- Il devait avoir un chauffeur. Donc nous recherchons trois personnes. De quoi d’autre te souviens-tu? 

\- Une des filles avait appelé les secours. Alice ou Lucy, je ne sais pas. Vos collègues sont arrivés juste après. Ensuite, je me rappelle avoir pleuré dans les bras de ma mère. Et mon réveil ce matin.

\- Et vous, Monsieur? Vous n’étiez pas chez vous?

\- Non, j’étais invité à une soirée chez un client. Quand je suis rentré, Zach était couché. Ma femme m’a raconté ce qui s’était passé. Nous sommes venus dès que mon fils s’est levé.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir réveillé à ce moment-là? En tant qu’avocat, vous savez que plus la déposition est faite rapidement, meilleurs sont les souvenirs.

\- Ma femme lui avait donné un somnifère. Le réveiller aurait été inutile. Il n’aurait pas été en état de dire quoi que ce soit. 

L’inspecteur Spencer hocha la tête. Toute une nuit, c’est suffisant pour enterrer les détails qu’on ne veut pas que la police découvre. Ou alors, il s’agissait vraiment de parents traumatisés par la perte d’un premier enfant, et qui n’avaient pas réagi de la meilleure de manière. Il faudrait aussi qu’il parle avec les agents de patrouille. Pourquoi diable ses collègues n’avaient-ils pas pris la déposition du jeune homme? C’était toujours pareil avec les mecs en uniforme. Incapables de ne pas plomber une enquête. 

\- Je vous remercie. Je vais poser quelques questions à votre femme. Je contacterai les amis de votre fils dans la journée. 

Un quart d’heure plus tard à peine, les Thornton remontaient en voiture et rentraient chez eux. Malgré son insistance, Zach ne fut pas autorisé se rendre aux cours ce jour-là. Ses parents pensaient qu’un peu de repos ne serait pas de trop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2  
Depuis qu’il avait emménagé dans la maison de June, Neal adorait sa routine du matin. Même s’il ne devait être au bureau qu’aux alentours de 9 heures, il se levait tôt. Il prenait son temps sous la douche, et se rasait tous les jours. Certes, il n’était pas un agent, mais le FBI avait une politique assez stricte en ce qui concerne la pilosité. Non que ça dérangeait l’escroc. Il n’avait jamais été fan de la barbe de trois jours. Il buvait ensuite son café, sur la terrasse si la météo le permettait, ou dans son coin-cuisine. Il en profitait pour lire l’édition du jour du New York Times. Il accordait surtout du temps aux pages culturelles, mais ne négligeait pas les rubriques nationale et internationale pour autant. 

Ce matin-là, alors qu’il sortait de la douche et s’apprêtait à enclencher sa cafetière, son portable se mit à sonner. Il n’était pourtant que 7h30, bien trop tôt pour que Peter l’appelle. Depuis la longue nuit durant laquelle l’agent lui avait octroyé l’immunité totale, leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant. Neal était suffisamment en confiance pour avoir abordé, bien que brièvement, la question de son père. Bien sûr, il n’était pas rentré dans les détails. Il n’avait pas fait mention de son enfance dans le programme de protection des témoins, et avait refusé catégoriquement de parler de sa mère. Reste que l’ouverture dont il avait fait preuve semblait avoir poussé Peter à lui laisser un peu plus d’espace. Il passait moins de temps à contrôler les faits et gestes de Neal, ou à l’appeler juste pour s’assurer qu’il n’était en pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup. 

L’escroc mit chauffer son café – italien, comme toujours – et s’empara de son téléphone. Le numéro affiché n’était pas mémorisé dans son répertoire, mais il le reconnut immédiatement. Il décrocha, non sans une certaine appréhension. 

\- Ellen? 

\- Bonjour, Neal. Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien. Un peu surpris de t’entendre. 

\- J’aurais aimé venir te voir. Tu es à la maison?

\- Bien sûr, je suis en train de préparer du café. Que se passe-t-il, Ellen?

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler au téléphone. Accorde-moi une demi-heure.

Neal reposa le combiné, pensif. De quoi Ellen voulait-elle parler qui nécessite qu’elle se déplace? Il était inquiet. Depuis le début de sa cavale, il avait pris soin de la protéger. Il avait trouvé des moyens de communiquer avec elle sans que le FBI se doute de son existence. Saint-Georges et le dragon n’étaient pas étrangers à son extrême prudence. Si le Bureau découvrait le tableau, il se retrouverait à nouveau sur le banc des accusés. Même si ses relations avec Sara Ellis étaient en progrès et qu’elle était partie en Argentine pour l’aider dans son enquête sur la mort de Kate, elle serait sans doute enchantée de le voir retourner en prison. Quant à Ellen, elle pourrait être poursuivie pour recel d’objets volés. 

Mais, il avait une motivation plus profonde de vouloir garder Ellen loin du FBI. Elle était l’unique lien avec son passé. Si Peter s’intéressait à elle, il ouvrirait la boîte de Pandore, et Dieu seul savait jusqu’où il remonterait. L’agent lui avait avoué ne rien avoir découvert sur sa vie avant l’âge de 18 ans, et il y avait une explication toute simple à cet état de fait. Neal Caffrey était né le jour de sa majorité. Peter n’avait aucun moyen de retrouver la moindre trace de Danny Brooks et de faire le rapprochement entre les deux identités. À moins de se plonger dans le passé d’Ellen Parker. Elle avait vécu à Saint-Louis et avait des liens avec la famille Brooks et avec ce mystérieux jeune homme qui avait disparu le jour de ses dix-huit ans. 

Neal secoua doucement la tête. Tout ça ne le menait nulle part. Il saurait bientôt pourquoi Ellen tenait tant à lui parler en personne. Il retourna à la salle de bain et entreprit de se raser et de se coiffer. Ensuite, il entra dans son dressing pour choisir des vêtements. Il voulait être beau pour Ellen, qu’il n’avait pas revue depuis avant son arrestation. Il opta pour un costume trois-pièces gris anthracite de Giorgio Armani, avec une cravate assortie sur une chemise blanche. Il finissait de s’habiller quand on frappa. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à son reflet dans le miroir puis se dirigea vers le vestibule. 

Ellen se tenait sur le palier. Elle ne dit rien quand il ouvrit la porte, se contentant d’admirer l’homme qu’il était devenu. Un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avança en écartant les bras. 

\- Neal, je suis si heureuse de te voir enfin. 

Neal l’enlaça sans un mot. Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes, avant qu’il ne la lâche et recule d’un pas. Il la détailla du regard.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Ellen? 

\- Il faut qu’on parle, mais j’ai d’abord besoin d’un café.

Neal s’effaça pour la laisser passer. Il lui fit signe de s’asseoir à la table de la cuisine, et remplit deux tasses. Ellen trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage avant de commencer, tout à trac.

\- Ta mère m’a appelé cette nuit. Quelqu’un a tenté de kidnapper ton petit frère. 

Neal se sentit défaillir. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sous le choc. Quand Peter l’avait arrêté la première fois, et qu’il avait été condamné, il avait renoncé à appeler sa famille. Il n’avait donné aucune nouvelle à sa mère, son demi-frère et son beau-père pendant une décennie. Il s’était dit qu’ils lui en voulaient sans doute de s’être enfui. Il n’avait pas eu le courage de renouer avec eux. S’il avait joint Ellen, il lui avait demandé de ne pas venir lui rendre visite en prison, d’abord parce qu’il refusait qu’elle le voie dans cet état, ensuite parce qu’un certain tube contenant un certain tableau de maître pendait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête. Il avait aussi insisté pour qu’elle continue à cacher à sa mère qu’ils étaient en contact. Cette situation lui permettait d’avoir des nouvelles du Missouri sans mettre sa famille en danger. Du moins le croyait-il.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’il va bien?

\- Oui. Ses amis sont intervenus. Il est sain et sauf. 

\- Mais qui pourrait vouloir s’en prendre à Zach? Ça n’a pas de sens!

Neal s’était relevé et arpentait son appartement. 

\- Je n’en ai aucune idée. Ta mère et moi pensons que ça n’a rien à voir avec le programme de protection des témoins. Elle a décidé de ne rien dire à la police. Mais elle ne pourra pas ne pas parler de son autre fils disparu depuis si longtemps.  
Neal sourit tristement. Il savait qu’Ellen ne cesserait jamais de se faire du souci pour lui, même si en l’occurrence, il n’était pas en danger. Et c’était bien dommage. D’une certaine façon, si la police de Saint-Louis retrouvait sa trace, ce serait l’occasion de reprendre contact. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Personne ne peut faire le lien entre Danny Brooks et Neal Caffrey. Tu crois qu’ils sont en sécurité?

Ellen sembla hésiter une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Je n’en sais rien. Une partie de moi est persuadée que tout ça est le fruit du hasard. Ni ton père ni les personnes qu’il a fait tomber à l’époque n’auraient de raison de s’en prendre à Zach. Mais d’un autre côté, la police va enquêter en ne connaissant que des bribes de la vérité. Ça m’inquiète.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu proposes?

\- Je me disais qu’il faudrait trouver quelqu’un qui pourrait mener l’enquête en étant au fait de toute l’histoire. Quelqu’un qui saurait être discret, mais aussi très efficace.

\- Saint-Louis est en dehors des deux miles de mon rayon d’action. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d’ici.

\- Et l’agent Burke?

\- Peter ne connait rien de cette partie de mon passé, Ellen. 

\- Il est peut-être temps que tu lui fasses réellement confiance, non?

Neal secoua doucement la tête. Il ne le pouvait pas, mais Ellen ne comprendrait jamais. Il ne s’agissait pas de lui, mais de sa famille. Il était prêt à partager beaucoup de secrets avec Peter. Après tout, il avait passé toute une nuit à lui parler ouvertement de méfaits qu’il avait commis, ou de ce qu’il ressentait pour Kate. Sa famille était hors limite. Personne, pas même Mozzie, ne connaissait cette partie de son histoire. C’était la seule façon qu’il avait trouvée de les protéger. Il s’était fait beaucoup d’ennemis au cours de sa carrière criminelle, et encore plus depuis qu’il collaborait avec le FBI. Il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Zach et de ses parents. C’était hors de question. Il restait une autre solution. Une solution qui briserait le cœur de Peter, mais qui garantirait la sécurité de ses proches. 

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Neal. Merci de m’avoir prévenu.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 8h30. Peter ne tarderait pas à venir le chercher pour l’emmener au bureau. Il ne devait pas rencontrer Ellen. Il la congédia doucement, en l’embrassant encore une fois. La porte à peine refermée, il sortit son téléphone.

\- Moz, j’ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que je disparaisse. 

WC*WC*WC

Peter frappa à la porte une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. En un instant, Neal retrouva sa façade souriante, attrapa son chapeau et sortit rejoindre son partenaire. Peter n’eut que le temps d’apercevoir deux tasses sur le bord de l’évier. Avec qui Neal avait-il bien pu partager son café matinal? Bien qu’intrigué, l’agent ne posa aucune question. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Soit son ami était prêt à parler de cette visite impromptue, et le ferait le moment venu, soit il botterait en touche en restant évasif. Et puis, il s’agissait peut-être d’une gente demoiselle. Depuis la mort de Kate, Neal était très seul. Un peu de compagnie lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ils roulèrent donc en silence jusqu’au bâtiment du FBI. 

La journée commença dans la salle de réunion. La division des crimes en col blanc n’avait aucun dossier chaud en court. L’occasion était idéale pour travailler sur les affaires courantes et résoudre quelques cas de moindre gravité. Fraudes hypothécaires, chèques en bois, arnaques à l’assurance, etc. Comme à son habitude, Neal laissa rapidement transparaître son ennui. Il ne devait rien changer à sa routine pour ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Il espérait que Mozzie trouverait rapidement une façon de l’aider à s’enfuir, même si sa requête l’avait surpris. Son ami fidèle se demandait sans doute pourquoi Neal voulait disparaître maintenant, alors qu’ils étaient sur le point de résoudre l’énigme de la boîte à musique. Ils sauraient bientôt ce après quoi Vincent Adler courait depuis des années.

Neal avait omis de préciser qu’il ne quitterait pas le territoire américain. Il n’avait pas non plus annoncé à son complice qu’il partait seul. Saint-Louis, c’était son jardin secret, et il ne le partagerait avec personne. La bonne nouvelle, c’est que c’était le dernier endroit où le FBI le chercherait. Peter était un excellent agent, donc il dirigerait l’enquête vers des destinations exotiques. Des pays sans traité d’extradition. Des lieux que choisirait un criminel en cavale. Mais Neal n’en serait pas vraiment un, plutôt un ange gardien en quête de sa propre rédemption. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite le silence qui régnait dans la salle de réunion. Il releva la tête, surpris de voir toute l’assemblée l’observer. Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Peter pria tout le monde de se mettre au travail. Dans le brouhaha qui s’ensuivit, Neal tenta de s’esquiver, sans succès. Son partenaire le convoqua dans son bureau.

\- Neal, que t’arrive-t-il ? demanda Peter, sans préambule. 

\- Allons, Peter, ces dossiers sont sans intérêt. Tu sais que ça m’ennuie profondément. 

Peter scruta son ami sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes. Il sentait qu’il lui cachait quelque chose. Il opta pour une attaque frontale.

\- Avec qui as-tu partagé ton café ce matin?

Le sourire ne vacilla même pas.

\- J’ai fait la connaissance de quelqu’un hier soir. Rien de sérieux. J’avais besoin de compagnie. 

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu’un sans sortir de chez toi?

Neal haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu as vérifié les données de mon traceur? Je croyais qu’on avait dépassé ce stade. 

\- Je m’inquiète pour toi. Je sais que tu te sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Mozzie. J’ai conscience que tu aimerais protéger toutes les personnes auxquelles tu tiens, mais tu ne peux pas y parvenir tout seul.

L’ironie de ces propos frappa Neal de plein fouet. Peter n’avait aucune idée à quel point il était proche de la vérité. 

\- Je vais bien. Et jusqu’à preuve du contraire, je n’ai pas à justifier mes fréquentations. 

Le ton était brutal, définitif. Neal tourna les talons et quitta la pièce pour s’installer à son propre bureau, laissant Peter bouche bée face à la violence de sa réaction. L’escroc se plongea dans la lecture des dossiers qui trainaient à sa place de travail, même si son esprit était à des kilomètres. Il avait commis une erreur de débutant. Il n’aurait jamais dû abandonner ces tasses à café. Il savait pourtant que Peter était attentif aux plus petits détails. Pourvu que Mozzie trouve rapidement une façon de disparaître sans laisser de traces.

WC*WC*WC

Mozzie, justement, se demandait à quoi rimait la requête de son meilleur ami. Depuis la mort de Kate, Neal accumulait les décisions contraires au bon sens. D’abord, il avait failli se transformer en meurtrier. Il était passé à deux doigts d’abattre Fowler. Sans l’intervention de l’Agent, cette histoire se serait terminée dans un bain de sang. Aujourd’hui, il voulait disparaître alors qu’ils étaient tout près de résoudre le mystère Adler. C’était à n’y rien comprendre. Neal lui cachait quelque chose et ça n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Chaque fois que le jeune homme décidait de faire cavalier seul, la situation tournait au fiasco.

Alors que faire? Renoncer à l’aider? Neal avait les ressources nécessaires pour se volatiliser sans soutien extérieur. Ça lui prendrait un peu plus de temps, surtout avec le FBI qui surveillait tous ses faits et gestes, mais il finirait par y parvenir. Tenter de le forcer à cracher le morceau? Autant faire boire un âne qui n’a pas soif. Neal était le roi de la manipulation et même Mozzie ne faisait pas le poids. En tout cas pas Mozzie tout seul. Il faudrait au moins la pression de ses deux meilleurs amis pour l’obliger à remettre en question son plan. 

Mozzie soupira. Il avait déjà été une fois à l’encontre de ses convictions et de son complice en se tournant vers l’autorité. Avait-il le droit de contacter Peter et de lui raconter ce qu’il savait? Autrement dit, à peu près rien. La seule chose qu’il pouvait lui dire, c’est que Neal voulait mettre les voiles. Il ignorait où et pourquoi. Appeler le FBI, c’était la trahison ultime. Et ce serait la seconde fois en très peu de temps. Mais justement, la première fois, sa décision avait sauvé l’âme de Neal, en l’empêchant de devenir un assassin. Même si Mozzie avait du mal à l’admettre, Peter plaçait le bien-être de Neal en tête de ses priorités. L’Agent voulait réellement aider son ami, et il était prêt à renoncer à certains de ses principes pour y parvenir. Il s’empara d’un de ses nombreux téléphones jetables. Un SMS à Élisabeth et il aurait un rendez-vous avec le grand méchant loup. «Alea jacta est».


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3  
Peter tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur les dossiers qui encombraient son bureau, mais son esprit et son regard ne cessaient de se poser sur son informateur. L’attitude de Neal l’inquiétait au plus haut point. L’escroc semblait avoir retrouvé son calme après le fiasco entourant Fowler, mais il était tout de même passé tout près de tuer un homme. Peter savait que son ami n’avait pas encore fait le deuil de Kate, et ne tournerait la page que quand la personne responsable de la mort de la jeune femme serait derrière les barreaux. L’agent se demanda une fois de plus qui avait bien pu partager le café matinal de Neal, et quel était le rapport entre cet inconnu et l’explosion de l’avion ? 

Peter sursauta en entendant sonner son portable. Il sourit en découvrant le nom de son épouse sur l’affichage. 

\- Élisabeth ?

\- Peter, as-tu le temps pour un déjeuner en tête à tête ? 

\- Pour toi, toujours !

\- Très bien. Tu retrouves Mozzie dans trente minutes au Cindy’s Dinner. Tu sais, c’est le petit restaurant en face du salon de coiffure où j’ai mes habitudes.

\- Mozzie ? Pourquoi diable irais-je dîner avec Mozzie ?

\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, mais s’il a demandé à te rencontrer, c’est forcément important. Neal n’a rien fait de bizarre aujourd’hui ?

\- Neal EST bizarre depuis ce matin. 

\- Voilà, tu as la réponse à ta question. Je t’aime.

\- Je t’aime aussi.

Peter raccrocha, pensif. Le fait que Mozzie veuille le voir ne présageait rien de bon. La dernière fois qu’il s’était tourné vers lui, c’était pour empêcher Neal de tuer un homme. L’agent jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il n’accomplirait rien de plus ce matin, autant se mettre en route. Peter attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il décida de laisser sa voiture dans le garage souterrain. Il avait largement le temps d'aller à son étrange rendez-vous à pied. Il arriva en avance, mais Mozzie l’avait tout de même devancé.

\- L’Agent.

\- Haversham.

Mozzie resta silencieux. Mal à l’aise, il se demandait s’il n’avait pas réagi trop vite. Et si Neal avait simplement décidé de retrouver sa liberté et d’envoyer paître le FBI ainsi que la laisse au bout de laquelle on le promenait depuis des mois ?

\- Mozzie ? Je ne suis pas venu pour jouer aux devinettes. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Le petit homme chauve ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et choisit de faire confiance à son instinct. Il débita sa diatribe d’une seule traite, sans respirer.

\- Neal m’a demandé de l’aider à disparaître. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui lui passe par la tête en ce moment.

Peter regardait son vis-à-vis comme si celui-ci venait de lui prouver l’existence des OVNIS. 

\- Mais… ça ne fait aucun sens ! Nous sommes sur le point de retrouver le meurtrier de Kate. Il n’a aucune raison de s’enfuir. 

\- C’est exactement pour cette raison que je suis ici. Il m’a appelé ce matin. Il a refusé de m’en dire plus. Il était agité. Je ne l’ai jamais entendu comme ça. 

\- Ce matin ? Il a partagé son café avec quelqu’un avant que je ne passe le prendre, mais il n’a pas voulu en parler. Il m’a envoyé balader quand j’ai abordé la question.

\- Il ne m’a rien expliqué. Juste, je cite : « il faut que je disparaisse », pas « nous », mais « je ». Alors que Neal ne partirait jamais sans moi. 

\- C’est une histoire d’ego, c’est ça ? Vous vous adressez à moi parce qu’il souhaite se faire la malle sans vous ?

Mozzie lui jeta un regard noir. Peter Burke était vraiment aveugle, par moments.

\- Ça n’a rien à voir, l’Agent. Neal a deux facettes. L’une qu’il partage avec vous, l’autre qui m’est réservée. Parfois, il vous laisse voir son côté sombre, ou il me montre son côté boyscout. Mais quand il passe en mode « je n’ai besoin de personne », on court à la catastrophe. 

\- Alors que fait-on ?

\- On unit nos talents pour l’obliger à nous expliquer ce qui lui arrive.

Aux oreilles de l’agent, ce plan sonnait comme un pacte avec le diable, mais s’il pouvait empêcher Neal de commettre une énorme erreur, il était prêt à se transformer en docteur Faust. Les deux hommes prirent leur temps pour mettre au point une stratégie. Ils devaient bloquer leur ami dans les cordes. Un faux mouvement, et Neal se volatiliserait dans la nature. 

Quand il revint au bureau, Peter était nerveux. Ce n’était pas lui l’escroc capable de cacher ses sentiments derrière une façade impénétrable. Travailler pendant des heures à quelques mètres de sa cible sans laisser transparaître quoi que ce fût de son tête-à-tête avec Mozzie serait une véritable gageure. Heureusement pour lui, Neal continua de l’ignorer, ne relevant même pas le nez au passage de son superviseur. Peter se glissa donc dans son bureau et fit semblant de se passionner pour la lecture d’un rapport sans le moindre intérêt. 

L'après-midi passa à une lenteur infinie pour les deux hommes. Neal n’attendait que le moment de filer pour retrouver Mozzie et son plan vers la liberté. Peter devrait patienter un peu plus longtemps. Il devait débarquer à l’improviste chez June et interrompre les préparatifs de fuite. Si Mozzie réussissait à délier la langue de Neal et à le faire changer d’avis, sa propre intervention ne serait pas nécessaire. Si l’objectif principal était de convaincre Neal de rester, y parvenir sans mettre en péril leur amitié serait un bonus non négligeable. 

À 17 heures tapantes, Neal ferma le dossier qu’il lisait, se leva, enfila sa veste et son chapeau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où il franchissait la porte, il entendit Peter l’appeler. Il faillit faire la sourde oreille, mais il devait maintenir les apparences. Il se retourna, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. 

\- Oui ?

\- Tu t’en vas déjà ? Il est tôt.

\- Peter, j’ai ma dose de fraudes hypothécaires pour la journée, et un mal de tête lancinant. Je rentre me reposer.

L’escroc n'imagina pas une seconde que l’agent qui lui faisait face jouait exactement le même jeu que lui : prétendre que tout était parfaitement normal. 

\- Très bien. Bonne soirée. 

Neal élargit son sourire et franchit les portes du 21e étage du bâtiment du FBI. Il se doutait bien que Peter ne se contenterait pas de sa réponse, et qu’il vérifierait son traceur. Peu importe, il avait demandé à Mozzie de le retrouver chez June. 

Peter dut se forcer à se rasseoir à son bureau pour préserver l’illusion de la normalité. Cette comédie, il ne la jouait pas uniquement pour Neal. Il devait maintenir la façade pour l’ensemble de la division en col blanc. Si qui que ce soit suspectait les projets de fuite de son ami, il ne pourrait pas le protéger. Il avait réussi à éviter que l’escroc ne soit renvoyé derrière les barreaux après avoir presque abattu Fowler, mais il n’avait à présent plus aucune marge de manœuvre. Un faux pas de plus, et Neal retournerait en prison. Il patienta tranquillement – du moins vu de l’extérieur – jusqu’à 18 heures avant de mettre les voiles. S’il s’était écouté, il aurait traversé l’étage en courant, mais il se força à marcher en sifflotant. Il n’avait pas travaillé plusieurs mois avec un arnaqueur de la classe de Neal Caffrey sans apprendre quelques petites combines.

Une fois installé dans sa voiture, Peter vérifia son portable. Mozzie devait le prévenir en cas de complication ou d’amélioration soudaine de la situation. Sans nouvelle de sa part, il faudrait passer à la seconde partie du plan, où deux frères ennemis tenteraient de convaincre une tête de mule de ne pas ruiner sa vie, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas mettre en péril leur amitié. L’affichage n’indiquait que l’heure, ce qui signifiait tout au plus que Neal n’avait pas encore disparu. Peter se dirigea vers le domicile de son partenaire, la boule au ventre. 

Il voulait arriver discrètement. Peter gara sa Taurus à un pâté de maisons de sa destination. Il savait que Mozzie avait demandé à June de laisser la porte ouverte pour qu’il puisse entrer sans frapper. Il se glissa à l’intérieur et monta silencieusement jusqu’à l’étage. Une fois sur le palier, il tendit l’oreille. Les voix des deux complices lui parvenaient, sans qu’il puisse saisir le sens de leur conversation. Personne ne criait, ce qui était plutôt bon signe, au vu des circonstances. Peter vérifia son portable une dernière fois, prit une profonde inspiration, tourna la poignée et entra sans y avoir été invité. 

Le silence tomba immédiatement dans la pièce. Neal fit face à la porte, ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans rien dire, avant de dévisager Mozzie. 

\- Tu m’as balancé aux fédéraux ?

\- J’ai parlé de ton projet à ton autre meilleur ami, qui se trouve être l’Agent. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

\- Je n’arrive pas y croire ! 

\- Neal, commença Peter, il faut qu’on discute.

Neal secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Qu’on discute ? Mais de quoi ? J’ai voulu m’enfuir, tu as un témoin. Ramène-moi en taule et qu’on en finisse. 

Il se tourna vers Mozzie.

\- Je n’aurais jamais imaginé que tu me trahirais un jour.

Peter et Mozzie se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Instaurer le dialogue s'annonçait compliqué.

\- Neal, il ne s'agit pas de te renvoyer en prison. Mozzie m’a demandé de l’aide. Il pense… Nous pensons que tu commets une erreur. Nous sommes tout près de trouver Vincent Adler. Tu ne veux pas voir l’homme responsable de la mort de Kate derrière les barreaux ?

\- Si. Non. Vous ne comprendriez pas.

\- Essaie de nous expliquer, murmura Mozzie.

Neal se mit à arpenter son appartement. Il n’avait jamais envisagé de partager cette partie de son existence avec qui que ce soit, pas même ses deux seuls véritables amis. Peter et Mozzie lui faisaient face, parfaitement silencieux et visiblement nerveux. L’escroc ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je dois me rendre à Saint-Louis, c’est une question de vie ou de mort. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu irais faire au Sénégal ? s’étonna Peter.

Ce fut Mozzie qui répondit.

\- Pas au Sénégal, Peter. Neal n’a pas la moindre intention de quitter les États-Unis. Saint-Louis dans le Missouri.

\- Ça ne fait aucun sens, il ne peut pas échapper au FBI bien longtemps en restant sur le territoire américain. N’est-ce pas ?

\- Il ne s’agit pas de fuir le FBI. Je me trompe, Neal ?

Neal était abasourdi. Il n’avait jamais partagé son passé avec Mozzie. Il le dévisagea, en secouant doucement la tête. Le petit homme reprit la parole.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas m’en avoir parlé, je m’en doute. Tu te souviens de Monaco ? Quand tu as sauté par la fenêtre du palais princier ? Tu t’es cassé la cheville et il m’a fallu trois jours pour trouver un médecin qui ne pose pas de questions. En attendant, je t’ai soigné à coup de morphine. Tu planais constamment. Et la drogue te rend bavard…

\- Qu’est-ce que je t’ai raconté exactement?

\- Tu délirais. Tu parlais sans arrêt d’un certain Zach que tu voulais revoir pour lui présenter des excuses. Tu répétais le nom d’une salle de billard de Saint-Louis. Quand nous sommes revenus aux États-Unis, j’ai fait des recherches, et j’ai trouvé Zach.

\- Quelqu’un pourrait me dire qui est ce Zach et ce que Neal irait faire à Saint-Louis, s’impatienta Peter.

\- Zach est mon petit frère et il a besoin de moi.

Ce fut au tour de Peter d’être sous le choc. Il avait pourchassé Neal pendant des années, remplissant des pages et des pages d’un des dossiers les plus épais de sa carrière. Pendant tout ce temps, il n’avait jamais suspecté que l’escroc puisse avoir un frère. Il n’avait jamais non plus trouvé aucun lien entre Caffrey et le Missouri. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas le moment d'interroger son ami. Neal lui parlerait de son passé quand il le voudrait, il était inutile de tenter de le forcer à partager ses souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de toi, Neal ?

\- Quelqu’un a essayé de le kidnapper. Je dois m'assurer qu'il est en sécurité.

\- La police de Saint-Louis ne peut pas s’en charger ?

Neal scruta le visage de ses deux amis. S’ils étaient vraiment prêts à l’aider, il se devait de leur faire confiance. 

\- Les flics de Saint-Louis ne connaitront jamais toute l’histoire de ma famille. Ma mère est intégrée au programme de protection des témoins, mais elle a décidé de ne pas en parler. Elle est persuadée que ce qui s’est produit n'est pas lié à son passé. La police ignore aussi qui je suis devenu. C'est peut-être moi qu'on essaie d'atteindre à travers Zach. Les flics ne chercheront pas dans toutes les directions possibles. Je dois trouver qui a voulu enlever Zach.

\- C’est avec ta mère que tu as bu un café aujourd'hui ? 

\- Non. Je n’ai revu aucun membre de ma famille depuis le jour de mes 18 ans. Je ne peux pas te parler de la personne qui est venue ce matin. Elle n’était qu’une messagère, de toute façon.

\- Très bien, répondit Peter. On t’accompagne à Saint-Louis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos kudos et encouragements divers. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à écrire ce chapitre de transition, mais l'action arrive bientôt promis. Ma merveilleuse beta est en vacances la semaine prochaine, et ensuite, c'est moi qui file. Vous risquez donc de devoir patienter un peu pour la suite, à moins que je ne réussisse à finir le chapitre 5 avant vendredi. Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 4

Si Peter n’avait pas été aussi sincèrement décidé à aider son ami et à l’accompagner à Saint-Louis, le voyage n’aurait sans doute jamais eu lieu. Convaincre les instances dirigeantes du FBI de permettre à Neal de quitter New York pour un temps indéterminé avait nécessité un énorme travail de persuasion. Reese Hughes avait été particulièrement réticent. Le supérieur direct de Peter craignait les conséquences d’une évasion pour son subordonné. Quand Peter lui avait dit qu’il était prêt à prendre le risque, ne serait-ce que pour en apprendre davantage sur le passé de son consultant, son chef avait accepté sans enthousiasme. 

Peter ne s’était pas contenté de cette victoire. Il avait senti que Neal souhaitait certes ardemment aller à Saint-Louis pour protéger son petit frère, mais qu’il comptait bien procéder à distance, sans entrer en contact. La seule façon d’espérer le faire changer d’avis, c’était de lui permettre d’apparaître en homme libre, donc sans bracelet électronique. Les négociations avaient été âpres, mais il avait fini par imposer son point de vue au FBI. Le bureau lui avait toutefois clairement indiqué que si le criminel commettait le moindre faux pas, il en serait tenu pour responsable. 

Peter aurait souhaité prendre l’avion pour gagner du temps, mais ses supérieurs ne l’entendaient pas de cette oreille. Les coûts étaient élevés, et quelqu’un dans la hiérarchie avait estimé que Neal Caffrey pourrait tenter de disparaître dans la cohue d’un aéroport. C’est donc en voiture que les deux hommes se rendirent à Saint-Louis. Près de 1600 kilomètres avalés en deux jours à travers la Pennsylvanie, l’Ohio, l’Indiana et l’Illinois avant d’atteindre le Missouri. Peter avait résolument refusé de laisser le volant à son consultant. Il avait fallu s’arrêter pour dormir aux environs de Colombus, dans un motel minable, copie conforme de celui dans lequel Neal aurait dû s’installer à la sortie de prison, si le hasard ne l’avait pas mené sur le chemin de June. 

Peter avait espéré que les seize heures de voiture et la nuit passée ensemble permettraient à Neal de lui parler de son enfance, mais il était resté sur sa faim. L’escroc n’avait pas abordé sa propre histoire, mais celle des lieux qu’ils avaient traversés. Harrisburg à elle seule avait meublé la conversation pendant une demi-journée. Il faut dire que la capitale de l’État de Pennsylvanie avait servi de camp d’entraînement à l’armée nordiste pendant la guerre de Sécession. Elle avait aussi subi par deux fois les attaques du général Lee en raison de son importance stratégique au cœur de réseau ferroviaire. Beaucoup plus tard, en 1979, la ville avait été frappée par l’accident nucléaire de Three Mile Island. Peter écouta Neal lui raconter ces événements tout en espérant que son compagnon de voyage aborde des sujets plus personnels. En arrivant à Saint-Louis, l’agent n’en savait pas plus sur l’enfance ni l’adolescence de Neal. 

Le duo se rendit directement au bureau local du FBI, au 2222 Market street. Le chef de la division, l’agent spécial William Pecker, avait été informé de leur venue. Officiellement, Peter et Neal passaient quelques jours à Saint-Louis dans le but d’améliorer la sécurité du Musée d’art de la ville. Avec le soutien de Hughes, ils avaient préféré cacher le véritable motif de leur visite, pour éviter que qui que ce soit fasse le lien entre la famille Thornton et le célèbre Neal Caffrey. Reese était le seul à connaître le fin mot de l’histoire. 

Enfin, Reese et Mozzie, bien entendu. Le petit homme n’avait pas fait le déplacement. Il était resté à New York, mais pas les bras croisés. Sa mission était simple en apparence. Il devait s’assurer que la tentative de kidnapping n’avait rien à voir avec les activités criminelles de Neal. Or la seule manière d’en être certain, c’était de vérifier que le dossier du programme de protection des témoins de Danny Brooks n’avait pas été consulté dans la base de données des marshals. Une requête officielle aurait pu éveiller les soupçons. Et un piratage aurait pu passer inaperçu aux yeux d’un profane. Il fallait donc un expert capable d’entrer dans le système informatique, et de contrôler si quelqu'un d'autre avait joué les curieux dernièrement. Un travail parfait pour Mozzie.

Sitôt après la visite de courtoisie, Peter et Neal prirent leur quartier dans le logement que le bureau local du FBI mettait à leur disposition. Il s’agissait d’un petit appartement meublé avec deux chambres et une cuisine, qui servait à abriter des témoins ou toutes personnes en danger pendant une enquête. L’agent pensait y passer la soirée et avoir ainsi une nouvelle occasion de délier la langue de son ami. Neal avait un autre plan en tête.

\- Je vais me promener du côté de chez ma mère, dit-il, après avoir posé sa valise.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Si quelqu’un veut s’en prendre à nouveau à Zach, nous devons le surveiller jour et nuit. Il vaut mieux que je m'y rende seul. Tu me remplaceras demain matin. 

Peter s’apprêtait à protester quand il réalisa que son partenaire avait besoin d’un peu d’intimité. 

\- D’accord, mais tu m’appelles s’il se passe quoi que ce soit, peu importe l’heure, OK?

\- Oui papa. 

Avant de sortir, Neal prit le temps de se changer. En pantalon et col roulé noirs, il se fonderait dans l’ombre et ne risquait pas d’être repéré par sa famille. Il héla un taxi et traversa la ville, jusqu' à une dizaine de minutes à pied de sa destination, par précaution. Il marcha d’un bon pas, comme quelqu’un qui sait où il va et qui est attendu, ne s’arrêtant pas devant la maison de son adolescence. En fait, pour tout spectateur non informé, il ne prêta aucune attention à l’endroit. Il fit le tour complet du quartier, avant de trouver son point d’observation à une cinquantaine de mètres du domicile de sa famille, sous le couvert d’un arbre. 

La cuisine était illuminée. Vu l’heure, Neal imagina sa mère en train de préparer le souper, tandis que Zach lui racontait sa journée à l’école. Il n’y avait qu’une seule voiture dans l’allée, signe que Fred n’était pas encore rentré du bureau. L’escroc soupira. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait sa vie s’il n’avait pas fui le jour de ses dix-huit. Il était reconnaissant à Peter de ne pas lui avoir posé de questions, même si l’agent du FBI en mourait d’envie. Neal n’était tout simplement pas prêt à en parler. Il avait enfoui le souvenir de sa jeunesse au plus profond de lui, comme les fichiers nécessaires au fonctionnement d’un ordinateur, mais dont l’utilisateur ignore l’existence. Quand il avait été arrêté, il avait failli appeler Fred et lui demander de le représenter. Il ne l’avait pas fait, sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. 

Une voiture s’engagea dans l’allée, où elle s’immobilisa quelques secondes avant que les phares s’éteignent. Neal recula d’un pas pour se dissimuler un peu plus et regarda de loin son beau-père rentrer. Il l’entendit saluer joyeusement la maisonnée. La bonne humeur chronique de Fred lui paraissait fausse à l’époque. Il réalisait maintenant que s’il n’avait jamais admis la présence de cet homme entre lui et sa mère, c’est parce que le brillant avocat prenait la place de son père, ce policier mort en héros. Pour la première fois de son existence, Neal se demanda s’il aurait mieux accepté que Paige refasse sa vie s’il avait su la vérité sur son géniteur. 

Neal secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas emprunter ce chemin. Mettre sa fuite sur le dos du seul mensonge de sa mère, c’était refuser d’assumer les conséquences de ses choix. Il était devenu un criminel de sa propre volonté et il n’avait pas le droit de blâmer qui que ce soit, ce serait trop facile. De l’autre côté de la route, les trois membres de la famille Thornton prenaient place à table, dans le salon. Neal ne les entendait pas derrière la fenêtre fermée, mais il les devinait heureux. Il les regarda manger, puis s’installer devant la télévision. Il y eut une prétendue bagarre pour la télécommande, mais Paige l’emporta sans véritable opposition de la part des garçons. Neal put alors suivre un épisode d’Esprits criminels de loin, sans le son. Il vit ensuite son petit frère embrasser ses parents et se retirer dans sa chambre. Un peu plus tard, les deux adultes éteignirent la télévision puis la lumière, et disparurent à l’étage à leur tour. 

Neal n’était pas fatigué. Bien avant le FBI et le van, il avait passé des heures à surveiller des cibles potentielles. Musées, banques ou maisons de maître, préparer un braquage nécessitait de la patience. Et le temps s'écoula d’autant plus vite ce soir-là que l’escroc était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait les années difficiles durant lesquelles sa mère noyait son chagrin dans l’alcool. Si Ellen n’avait pas été là à l’époque, les choses auraient sans doute pris une tournure encore plus dramatique. L’ancienne partenaire de son père s’était assurée que Neal aille à l’école, qu’il porte des vêtements propres et qu’il fasse ses devoirs. Elle l’avait aussi encouragé à continuer de dessiner et de peindre. C’est également Ellen qui avait envoyé sa mère en cure de désintoxication. Neal n’avait plus aucun espoir que Paige se soigne quand le miracle avait eu lieu. 

Le prodige avait le visage d’un avocat tout juste installé dans son cabinet. Neal n’avait jamais su réellement comment les deux tourtereaux s’étaient rencontrés. À l’époque, il s’en fichait. Cet homme prenait la place de son père. Son père, ce héros. L’adolescent l’avait détesté dès la première seconde. Il n’avait pas voulu voir que sa mère revivait, qu’elle ne buvait plus et qu’elle avait l’air heureuse pour la première fois depuis une décennie. Cette haine ne l’avait quittée que lorsque Paige lui avait annoncé qu’elle attendait un enfant. Il allait avoir un petit frère. La naissance de Zach avait été une bénédiction pour toute la famille. Quand il l’avait tenu dans ses bras, Neal avait ressenti une émotion qu’il ne connaissait pas. Un mélange d’amour, de tendresse et d’un besoin viscéral de protéger cet adorable bambin. 

Les trois ans durant lesquels Neal avait vécu à Wellston avaient été les plus heureux de sa jeune vie. Même s’il refusait toujours de laisser Fred prendre la place de son père, il reconnaissait que l’avocat était la cause de la renaissance de sa mère. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Neal ne remarqua pas la voiture de patrouille qui roula deux fois près de lui en un quart d’heure. Il ne la vit que la troisième fois, quand les flics en sortir, l’arme au poing.

\- Identifiez-vous. Gardez vos mains en évidence. 

Neal se tourna lentement vers le policier qui l’avait interpelé, les bras levés dans un geste apaisant. 

\- Je n’ai rien fait de mal, je me promène.

\- Vous n’avez pas bougé depuis au moins quinze minutes. Plutôt statique, comme promenade, lui répondit le deuxième agent.

Neal garda le silence. Il savait d’expérience que c’était parfois la meilleure option. Le premier policier rengaina son arme et sortit ses menottes, tandis que l’autre continuait de le tenir en joue. 

\- Ça faisait longtemps, maugréa Neal, tout en s’agenouillant et en mettant les mains sur sa tête.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente, ma beta m'a renvoyé le chapitre au début de la semaine, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster. Cette histoire s'écrit moins facilement que la première, mais le chapitre suivant est en bonne voie. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience...

Chapitre 5

 

Les deux policiers installèrent Neal à l’arrière de leur véhicule de patrouille et l’emmenèrent au poste. Le jeune homme ne décrocha pas un mot. Il ne s’était même pas identifié. Comme lorsqu’il repérait les lieux avant un casse, il était sorti sans papiers. Une habitude qui permettait de gagner du temps s’il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Évidemment, en l’occurrence, sa carte de consultant du FBI lui aurait sans doute rendu service. 

 

Arrivé au commissariat, Neal fut menotté à une table dans une salle d’interrogatoire, après qu’un officier de faction lui eut pris ses empreintes. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme entra et s’assit en face de lui. 

 

\- Je suis l’inspecteur Spencer. Vous avez été surpris en train de surveiller la maison d’une victime de tentative de kidnapping. Selon mes collègues, vous ne vous êtes pas identifié, et vous n’aviez aucun papier sur vous, juste un téléphone portable. Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur?

 

Neal savait qu’il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que la recherche d’empreintes aboutisse. Il espérait pouvoir encourager la police à l’abandonner. 

 

\- Je m’appelle Danny Brooks. Zach est mon petit frère. J’ai appris ce qui s’est passé et j’ai voulu m’assurer qu’il était en sécurité. 

 

L'homme haussa les sourcils. Depuis la visite des Thornton, il avait traqué ce mystérieux fugueur sans aucun succès. L’adolescent de l’époque avait disparu de la surface de la Terre le jour de ses 18 ans. 

 

\- Avez-vous des papiers d’identité pour le prouver?

 

\- Pas sur moi. 

 

\- Nous avons prévenu votre beau-père que nous avions un suspect en garde à vue. Il est en route. 

 

Si Peter avait été présent, il aurait sans doute remarqué que le masque de Neal avait craqué pendant une fraction de seconde, mais l’inspecteur ne connaissait pas l’escroc et ne s’aperçut de rien. Trois coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Spencer se leva et sortit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d’un homme qui avait enfilé un survêtement à la hâte pour se précipiter au commissariat. Un homme qui se figea dès qu’il franchit le palier.

 

\- Danny?

 

\- Bonsoir Fred. 

 

\- Vous me confirmez qu’il s’agit bien de votre beau-fils, Monsieur Thornton? demanda le policier.

 

La question fit sortir l’avocat de sa torpeur. Il retrouva sa contenance et répondit d’une voix beaucoup plus assurée.

 

\- Oui, c’est bien Danny. 

 

\- Je suppose que nous n’avons aucune raison de le garder. 

 

L'inspecteur détacha les menottes tout en s’excusant pour la méprise, même si le ton était loin d’être sincère. Il accompagna les deux hommes jusqu’au parking avant de retourner à l’intérieur. Seuls face à face, Neal et Fred s’observèrent un long moment en silence. 

 

\- Tu as l’air en pleine forme, Danny.

 

\- C’est Neal désormais. J’ai changé mon nom. Comment va maman?

 

\- Bien. Elle sera enchantée de te voir. 

 

Fred se tut, visiblement gêné. En expert du comportement humain, Neal sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Fred?

 

\- Quand tu es parti, Zach n’arrêtait pas de te réclamer. Nous avions abandonné tout espoir de te retrouver. Ta mère et moi avons décidé de l’aider à tourner la page...

 

\- Qu’avez-vous fait?

 

Fred prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

 

\- Nous lui avons raconté que tu étais mort. 

 

Il fallut quelques secondes à Neal pour digérer la nouvelle. Son beau-père continua.

 

\- Je pense qu’il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes à la maison que demain, quand ton frère sera au lycée. Vers 10 heures?

 

\- C’est que… je ne voudrais pas la décevoir une fois de plus.

 

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de repartir sans parler à ta mère. Tu lui as déjà brisé le cœur par le passé. 

 

Le ton était froid. C’était celui d’un homme blessé qui ne sait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments.

 

\- Je te dépose quelque part?

 

\- Non, non. Je vais me débrouiller. 

 

Les mains dans les poches, Neal regarda son beau-père s’éloigner puis prit le chemin de l’appartement. Si sa mémoire de la géographie de la ville était bonne, une vingtaine de minutes de marche lui suffirait pour rentrer. Le temps de se calmer avant de se retrouver face à Peter. «Un grand criminel, tu parles», pensa-t-il. Il s’était fait arrêter comme un débutant. Comment avait-il pu rater cette voiture de patrouille? 

 

Neal était furieux contre lui-même pour son amateurisme, et contre sa mère pour avoir menti à Zach. Une part de lui-même avait espéré pouvoir retourner auprès des siens, qu’il avait lâchement abandonnés quinze ans plus tôt. Ça n'arriverait pas. Les morts ne ressuscitaient pas. A l’époque, son choix avait été égoïste. Cette fois, le bien-être et l’équilibre de Zach resteraient sa priorité. Tout en ressassant ses idées noires, l’escroc atteignit le logement qu’il partageait avec son meilleur ami. Il poussa la porte et entra le plus silencieusement possible.

 

Dans sa maison new-yorkaise, Peter n’aurait sans doute rien entendu. Il avait le sommeil profond quand il dormait dans les bras d’Élisabeth. Seul dans un environnement inconnu, il sursauta au premier craquement du plancher et alluma la lampe de chevet. 

 

\- Neal? Pourquoi es-tu de retour au milieu de la nuit?

 

\- J’ai été arrêté. 

 

\- Quoi? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait?

 

\- Rien. Je surveillais la maison, une voiture de patrouille est passée. Les flics ont trouvé ma présence étrange, ils m’ont coffré. Fin de l’histoire.

 

Parfaitement réveillé, Peter fronça les sourcils. 

 

\- Tu as été arrêté, et tu es ici alors que tu n’avais aucun papier d’identité sur toi?

 

\- Tous les représentants de la loi ne sont pas aussi soupçonneux que toi.

 

Devant le regard insistant de l’agent, Neal sut qu’il ne s’en tirerait pas à si bon compte.

 

\- Il se pourrait que l’inspecteur chargé de l’enquête sur le kidnapping de Zach ait appelé mon beau-père.

 

\- Ton beau-père t’a identifié au poste?!?

 

\- L’avantage, c’est que je n’ai pas eu à présenter de papiers. Pour la police locale, je suis Danny Brooks, se justifia Neal. 

 

\- Et…?

 

Neal s’assit sur le rebord du lit de son ami et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

 

\- Mon beau-père m’attend à la maison à 10 heures demain matin, avec ma mère. 

 

Il continua, plus doucement.

 

\- Zach pense que je suis mort. 

 

\- Neal, je suis désolé. Tu veux qu’on en parle?

 

\- Pas maintenant, j’ai besoin de me reposer. Au moins, nous pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles, la police locale veille sur ma famille. 

 

Neal se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. «Bonne nuit, Peter.» 

 

Peter se réveilla le premier, le lendemain matin. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre de son ami, dont le sommeil semblait agité. Il décida de le laisser se reposer encore un peu et s’affaira à la cuisine pour préparer du café. Il fouillait les buffets à la recherche de tasses quand Neal le rejoint et s’assit à table. L’agent finit par trouver son bonheur, versa deux doses bien serrées et s’installa en face de l’escroc. 

 

\- Bien dormi? demanda-t-il.

 

\- Pas vraiment. 

 

\- Neal, après notre discussion d’hier soir, j’ai fait quelques recherches sur ton beau-père. Cet homme est un des plus grands avocats pénalistes de l’État. Pourquoi n’as-tu pas fait appel à lui quand je t’ai arrêté?

 

\- C’est compliqué.

 

\- Est-ce qu’il… Est-ce qu’il t’a fait du mal?

 

La question provoqua un petit rire et un sourire nostalgique.

 

\- Fred est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. En fait, je pense qu’il est le meilleur beau-père dont un adolescent puisse rêver. J’étais jeune et il prenait la place de mon père que je croyais être un héros. Je l’ai repoussé de toutes mes forces. Pourtant, il ne m’a jamais laissé tomber. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il me défendait quand ma mère estimait que j’avais dépassé les bornes. Et c’est arrivé à de nombreuses occasions. Les choses se sont améliorées à la naissance de Zach, mais nos relations sont restées tendues. 

 

\- C’est pour ça que tu as préféré un avocat commis d’office?

 

\- Entre le moment où tu m’as arrêté et le procès, je suis passé à deux doigts de lui lancer un coup de fil une bonne centaine de fois. Je crois que je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Il est la personne la plus proche d’un père que j’ai eu dans ma vie. Avant de travailler à tes côtés, en tout cas. 

 

\- Tu le tiens en très haute estime, pourtant il a défendu de terribles criminels.

 

\- Fred possède un sens aigu de la justice. Il considère que tout homme a le droit d’être défendu le mieux possible. Certains de ses clients étaient des gens dangereux, et ne sont pas allés en prison grâce à lui, c’est vrai. Mais il a aussi soutenu gratuitement plusieurs prévenus sans ressources parce qu’il était persuadé qu’ils étaient innocents. 

 

\- Tu as suivi sa carrière?

 

\- Je me suis assuré que ma famille se portait bien pendant toutes ces années. 

 

Peter regarda sa montre. Il restait une heure avant le rendez-vous avec la mère de Neal.

 

\- Tu devrais te préparer. 

 

L’escroc entra dans la salle de bain. Il se rasa de près et prit une douche, avant d’enfiler un costume trois-pièces gris-anthracite sur une chemise blanche. La pochette et la cravate étaient d’une nuance un peu plus claire qui mettait en valeur la couleur de ses yeux. Neal avait revêtu son armure. Il était prêt à affronter son passé.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Neal et Peter se garèrent devant la maison des Thornton à dix heures pile. Fred patientait sur le perron. Il sembla surpris de voir que son beau-fils était accompagné. 

\- Ta mère attend à l’intérieur. Je n’ai pas eu le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit. J’avais peur que tu ne viennes pas. Qui est ton ami?

\- Fred, je te présente l’agent spécial Peter Burke. Il travaille pour le FBI. Peter, voici Fred Thornton, mon beau-père. 

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, tout en se jaugeant du regard. Peter s’était attendu à ce que l’annonce de sa profession éveille la curiosité de son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il se contenta d’ouvrir la porte d’entrée et de les inviter à le suivre. Les murs du vestibule étaient couverts de photos de famille. Zach apparaissait sur la plupart d’entre elles, avec son père ou sa mère. Une image attira l’attention de Peter. Un jeune Neal souriait dans un uniforme très strict. Le genre de costume que portent les étudiants dans les écoles privées. L’agent jeta un regard interrogatif à son ami, qui haussa les épaules. 

Fred était entré dans le salon, faisant signe à ses hôtes de patienter. Il voulait préparer sa femme au choc qui s’annonçait. Neal et Peter l’entendirent demander à Paige de s’asseoir puis il appela son beau-fils.

\- Tu peux venir. 

Neal hésita une seconde. Peter lui proposa de l’accompagner, mais le jeune homme savait au fond de lui qu’il devait passer cette épreuve seul. Il respira profondément et pénétra dans le salon. 

\- Bonjour maman.

Si Paige n’avait pas été installée sur le canapé, elle se serait sans doute écroulée. Son visage prit une teinte blême, tandis qu’elle retenait un cri de surprise. Le premier choc surmonté, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son fils. Elle frôla ses joues de ses mains, comme pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un mirage. Quand elle l’enlaça, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, répétant son prénom comme un mantra.

\- Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny. Je n’arrive pas à y croire. Oh Danny.

Neal ferma les paupières et embrassa sa mère. Pour une fois, les mots lui manquaient. Après plusieurs minutes, il recula d’un pas et raccompagna Paige jusqu’au canapé. Il craignait toujours qu’elle fasse un malaise. Ils s’assirent tous les deux, sans se quitter des yeux. Neal prit sa main dans la sienne, en douceur, et détourna le regard. 

\- Je suis désolé, maman. Désolé d’être parti sans me retourner. Désolé de ne pas avoir compris pourquoi tu m’avais menti à propos de papa. Je t’en voulais tellement. Je n’ai pas réfléchi, et quand je l’ai fait, c’était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. 

Paige posa sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle sourit tristement.

\- Je n’avais aucun droit de te tromper comme je l’ai fait. Je n’ai jamais vraiment cherché à te protéger. C’est moi que je préservais. En prétendant que ton père était mort en héros, je n’avais pas besoin de me demander pourquoi je n’avais rien remarqué. L’argent coulait à flots, beaucoup trop pour un salaire de policier. Je n’ai pas voulu me poser de questions. J’étais coupable par aveuglement. Ellen a eu plus de courage que je n’en ai jamais eu en te disant la vérité.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Peter était entré dans le salon. 

\- Tout va bien, Neal?

Paige lui jeta un regard confus.

\- Neal?

\- J’ai changé mon nom quand je suis parti. Je suis à nouveau Neal depuis quinze ans. 

\- C’est un bon choix, sourit-elle. J’ai toujours pensé que tu étais plus un Neal qu’un Danny. Question de caractère, je suppose. Qu’as-tu fait de ta vie, mon fils?

\- C’est une longue histoire. Un peu trop pour aujourd’hui Je suis venu parce que je m’inquiète pour Zach. J’ai appris pour la tentative de kidnapping. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. 

\- Nous aider? Mais comment?

Ce fut Fred qui répondit.

\- L’ami de Neal est un agent du FBI, chérie. 

Paige ne put cacher sa surprise.

\- Le FBI? Mais comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés? 

\- On travaille ensemble, maman. C’est compliqué. L’important, c’est que nous pouvons vous permettre de découvrir qui s’en est pris à Zach. Je suppose que tu n’as pas parlé du programme de protection des témoins à la police?

\- Non. Nous ne voulions pas chambouler la vie de ton frère sans raison. J’ai appelé Ellen. Comme il ne lui est rien arrivé, nous avons considéré que cette histoire n’est pas liée à ton père. 

Neal et Peter échangèrent un regard. Des deux, l’agent était celui qui avait l’habitude de mener un interrogatoire. Ce fut donc lui qui reprit la parole.

\- Monsieur et Madame Thornton, avez-vous une idée de qui a pu s’attaquer à votre fils?

\- Pas la moindre, répondit Fred. Nous n’avons reçu aucune menace, ni avant ni depuis. 

\- Est-ce que ça peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec ton travail? s’enquit Neal.

Son beau-père secoua la tête, pensif.

\- Aucun client mécontent ne me vient à l’esprit, mais j’ai défendu beaucoup de gens peu recommandables ces dernières années. 

\- La famille d’une victime d’une de ces personnes, peut-être, suggéra Peter. 

\- Ce n’est pas impossible. Il faudrait éplucher les dossiers.

\- Et de ton côté, maman?

\- Les seules raisons de s’en prendre à moi seraient en lien avec la protection des témoins, mais on ne peut pas chercher dans cette direction sans contacter les marshals qui nous enverraient à l’autre bout du pays. Je ne veux pas en arriver là.

\- Je comprends. J’ai quelqu’un qui creuse dans ce sens-là en toute discrétion. Nous en saurons bientôt plus. 

Un silence gêné s’installa. Peter n’avait rien à ajouter, et il se demandait s’il devait laisser son ami en tête à tête avec sa famille. Il en avait envie, mais il sentait que Neal était tendu. Il était sans doute trop tôt, et il restait tellement de non-dits. L’escroc finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Et Zach? Est-ce qu’il peut s’être mis dans le pétrin? Est-ce qu’il a de mauvaises fréquentations?

\- Bien sûr que non, s’offusqua sa mère. Il a d’excellentes notes à l’école et nous n’avons aucun problème avec lui. C’est un adolescent modèle!

\- J’en étais un aussi jusqu’à ce que je prenne la fuite…

\- Ton frère n’a aucune raison de nous mentir. Nous n’avons aucun secret pour lui, et il n’en a aucun pour nous, répondit Fred, sèchement.

\- Vous lui avez tout de même fait croire que j’étais mort.

\- Zach était effondré après ta disparition. Il avait 3 ans à peine. Nous avons essayé de l’aider à surmonter sa douleur. Tu n’imagines même pas le mal que tu lui as causé en t’enfuyant. À lui et à ta mère. Ne viens pas nous donner des leçons d’éducation. 

Fred irradiait de colère, même si son ton restait calme. Peter décida d’intervenir.

\- Nous allons commencer par votre clientèle, Monsieur Thornton. Pouvons-nous nous rendre jusqu’à votre étude et nous plonger dans vos dossiers?

La proposition de Peter avait l’avantage de couper court à la discussion, tout en offrant un point de départ à l’enquête. Les trois hommes se mirent en route immédiatement. Paige ne les accompagna pas. Elle était encore sous le choc et préféra s’allonger un moment. Elle voulait retrouver sa contenance avant de faire face au plus jeune de ses fils. Elle aurait aimé tout lui raconter, mais Neal s’y était opposé. 

\- Tes enfants ne réagissent pas très bien quand ils s’aperçoivent que tu leur as menti. Il vaut mieux continuer à lui cacher la vérité, avait-il argumenté.

En fait, Neal tenait aussi à protéger ses propres secrets. Si Zach découvrait qu’il était vivant, il poserait des questions avec beaucoup plus d’insistance que ses parents. Et l’escroc n’était pas prêt à parler de son passé de criminel. Son projet était simple: trouver qui s’en était pris à son petit frère, et disparaître à nouveau comme il l’avait fait quinze ans auparavant. C’était la seule manière de s’assurer que sa famille ne serait jamais rattrapée par les erreurs qu’il avait commises et la voie professionnelle qu’il avait choisie. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Neal ne prêta pas attention au chemin emprunté pour atteindre les bureaux de son beau-père. Quand il s’était enfui, l’avocat commençait à être connu, mais il occupait encore des locaux modestes. En descendant de voiture, l’escroc ne s’attendait pas à se retrouver devant un des buildings les plus huppés de Saint-Louis. Le One Metropolitan Square – ou Met Square pour les habitants de Saint-Louis – n’est autre que le bâtiment le plus haut de la cité. Construit en 1989, il comporte 42 étages et offre une vue imprenable sur la Gateway Arch et le fleuve Mississippi. 

\- Tu as fait du chemin, murmura Neal. 

Son beau-père ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de les emmener jusqu’au 39e étage où une véritable fourmilière faisait tourner un des plus grands cabinets d’avocats de la ville. Il les installa dans une salle de conférence avant de s’éclipser et de revenir quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d’une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années, toute en rondeur et qui portait un tailleur-jupe dans lequel elle paraissait un peu engoncée. Elle sourit en apercevant Neal.

\- Danny! 

\- Pénélope. C’est un plaisir, répondit le jeune homme. Peter, voici Pénélope Sanchez. Elle travaille avec Fred depuis des lustres. Tu as changé de look? Tu étais plus à l’aise en jeans, il me semble.

\- Ton beau-père trouve que ça ne présente pas bien avec les clients. Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi… 

Fred se racla la gorge. 

\- Je suis encore là, et je suis toujours le parton, sourit-il. Il est temps de se mettre au travail.

\- Oui, chef, répliqua la secrétaire, sur un ton taquin, avant de retrouver le professionnalisme qui faisait d’elle l’employée la plus précieuse du cabinet. Fred m’a dit que vous recherchez un client qui pourrait en lui en vouloir?

\- Un client ou la victime d’un client. Ne laissons rien au hasard, répondit Peter.

\- Il va y avoir du travail! J’ai réuni les dossiers les plus sensibles auxquels j’ai pu penser, mais il y en a beaucoup d’autres. Je vous propose de commencer pendant que je me plonge dans les archives. 

Peter et Neal virent alors arriver un homme poussant un chariot couvert de cartons. La journée promettait d’être longue.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Il se trouvait dans une situation qu’il n’avait connue que très rarement. Les systèmes de sécurité qui lui résistaient n’étaient pas légion. Et pourtant, depuis que Neal et Peter avaient pris la route en direction de Saint-Louis quatre jours plus tôt, Mozzie n’avait pas avancé d’un pas. Aucune de ses tentatives d’entrer dans la base de données du programme de protection des témoins n’avait abouti. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, puisque cela signifiait qu’il était peu probable que l’agression contre Zach ait un rapport avec les activités criminelles de Neal. 

Sauf si le gouvernement lui-même était derrière cet enlèvement manqué. Le FBI avait peut-être fini par réaliser que le lavage de cerveau de son ami ne serait jamais une réussite, et le bureau avait décidé de l’obliger à rester fidèle en s’attaquant à sa famille. Mozzie frissonna. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, mais avait épuisé toutes ses options. Il restait une solution: signer un pacte avec le diable en personne. Il s’empara d’un de ses nombreux téléphones pour envoyer un message cryptique dont il avait le secret. 

Une heure plus tard, Diana Berrigan, déjà remontée par le SMS reçu, tournait en rond autour du Memorial Strawberry Fields, en fredonnant la chanson des Beatles. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Mozzie utilise des codes ridicules ? 

\- Let me take you down, ‘cause I’m going to Strawberry Fields, Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields forever.

Diana arrêta de chanter avant le début du premier couplet. Cette mascarade était absurde. Si elle n’avait pas été aussi inquiète après le départ précipité et inexpliqué de Peter et Neal, elle ne se serait même pas prêtée au jeu. Quoi que. Si le petit homme s’adressait à elle, il devait vraiment être désespéré et, tout étrange qu’il soit, elle était obligée d’admettre qu’elle l’aimait bien. Enfin, de loin et pas trop souvent. Elle soupira, et reprit.

\- Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see. It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out, it doesn't matter much to me. 

Elle allait entonner à nouveau le refrain quand elle vit son rendez-vous s’approcher furtivement. Pour se fondre dans la masse des fans du chanteur assassiné, Mozzie portait une perruque aux cheveux longs, des lunettes rondes et des vêtements tout droit sortis de Woodstock. Diana n’en croyait pas ses yeux. 

\- John Lennon vivra parmi nous éternellement, lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille en l’attirant plus loin dans Central Park. D’ailleurs, tout comme le King, il est là, quelque part. 

Diana serra les dents et ravala le commentaire acerbe qui lui était monté aux lèvres. Elle était venue jusqu’ici, autant faire preuve d’un peu plus de patience et tenter de savoir ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le complice de toujours de Neal. Pour le bien de Peter.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, l’étrange couple s’enfonçait dans un bosquet, et disparaissait de la vue des New-Yorkais qui flânaient dans le parc. Mozzie laissait tomber le coude de son alliée d’un jour et frotta ses mains contre son pantalon à pattes d’éléphant. Il avait l’art de rendre Diana cinglée.

\- Mozzie, qu’est-ce que tout ça veut dire? demanda-t-elle.

\- Chut, pas de nom, malheureuse. Il se peut qu’on nous surveille.

\- Nous sommes perdus au milieu du plus grand parc de New York, personne ne peut nous épier, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, bon Dieu?

\- L’Agent ne vous a rien raconté? s’étonna Mozzie.

\- Je sais seulement que lui et Neal sont partis à Saint-Louis pour quelques jours, et que Reese Hughes n’était pas enchanté par ce voyage. 

Mozzie se mit à faire les cent pas dans la petite clairière qui les abritait des regards. Il devait trouver les bons mots pour convaincre la jeune femme de lui venir en aide. Neal lui en voudrait sans doute, mais il fallait lui dévoiler au moins une partie de la vérité.

\- Neal a grandi à Saint-Louis. Il est retourné là-bas avec Peter pour protéger un membre de sa famille. 

Diana ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais le petit homme ne se laissa pas interrompre. 

\- Neal a peur que ses proches soient en danger en raison d’un acte criminel qu’il aurait commis.

\- C’est probable, en effet.

\- Pas du tout. Parce que Neal n’a rien en commun avec Saint-Louis.

Diana haussa les sourcils. Elle avait vraiment besoin d’un décodeur pour comprendre les explications de l’escroc. Il venait de lui dire que Caffrey avait été élevé dans le Missouri, pour ensuite affirmer qu’il n’avait rien à y faire. 

Mozzie soupira. Il allait devoir donner quelques détails supplémentaires.

\- Neal a grandi sous le nom de Danny Brooks, dans le programme de protection des témoins. 

La jeune femme s’était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Neal Caffrey, escroc de renommée mondiale, voleur de haut vol, avait passé son enfance sous la protection du gouvernement américain. 

\- Mais… pourquoi?

\- La question n’est pas là, l’Agente. Ce que nous devons savoir avec certitude, c’est si quelqu’un a fait le lien entre le petit Danny Brooks de Saint-Louis et Neal Caffrey. Et l’unique façon d’y parvenir, c’est d’entrer dans les fichiers du programme de protection des témoins, et de voir si quelqu’un a accédé à ce dossier dernièrement. Le tout discrètement, sans prévenir les coupables éventuels que nous sommes sur leurs traces. Et pour ça, j’ai besoin d’aide.

\- Pourquoi ne le faire que maintenant? Peter et Neal sont partis depuis quatre jours!

\- Je sais, soupira Mozzie. J’ai passé 96 heures sur ce problème. Je n’y arriverai pas seul.

Diana n’en revenait pas. Haversham venait d’admettre à mots à peine couverts qu’il avait tenté d’hacker la base de données des marshals. 

\- Vous pouvez m’aider?

\- Je peux demander de consulter le dossier, mais nous laisserions des traces, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Ce n’est pas vraiment une solution.

\- Si vous me permettez d’accéder à un ordinateur relié au réseau du gouvernement, je pense pouvoir procéder aux recherches nécessaires sans que personne s’en aperçoive. 

\- Je croyais que vous n’étiez pas très porté sur l’informatique?

\- Neal est vieux jeu. Je vis avec mon temps.

\- Vous avez conscience que je ne peux pas sortir un poste des bâtiments du FBI. Il va falloir m’accompagner là-bas.

Mozzie ferma les yeux une seconde. C’était exactement la réponse qu’il avait crainte. Il se demanda si Neal se rendait compte de ce qu’il était prêt à faire au nom de leur amitié. 

\- Très bien. Je viendrai avec vous. Mais uniquement quand les bureaux sont vides. Et si on me pose la moindre question, je nierai jusqu’à la mort!

\- Marché conclu. Ça restera entre vous et moi.

Diana ne mentait pas. Si sa hiérarchie apprenait leur petite escapade nocturne, elle risquait son job et celui de Peter. Permettre à cet homme – dont le casier judiciaire n’était vierge que parce qu’il était trop discret pour avoir été arrêté – d’avoir accès aux données du programme de protection des témoins, c’était de la folie pure. Mais si la jeune femme était persuadée que Mozzie n’hésiterait pas à cambrioler la Maison-Blanche si le butin en valait la peine, elle était aussi certaine qu’il ne ferait jamais de mal à un être humain. 

Les deux complices d’un soir se retrouvèrent à 23 heures à un pâté de maisons des bureaux du FBI. Au grand soulagement de Diana, Mozzie avait troqué son déguisement de hippie pour un costume et une cravate. 

\- On dirait un des Men in black, ne put-elle s’empêcher de faire remarquer. 

\- Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu’on parle de Roswell? répondit l’escroc, sans sourciller.

Diana jugea opportun de garder le silence. Ils se dirigèrent vers l’imposant building avant de monter jusqu’au 21e étage, sans éveiller les soupçons de la vigie. Il n’était pas rare que des agents travaillent au milieu de la nuit.   
Sitôt installé derrière un ordinateur, Mozzie se mit à taper fébrilement sur le clavier. Il n’avait aucune intention de trainer dans l’antre du loup. Il ne s’était pas trompé. Une connexion depuis le réseau du gouvernement fédéral passait inaperçue. Il put donc rapidement accéder aux données dont il avait besoin. Un quart après leur arrivée, il soupira.

\- C’est un coup dans l’eau. La base de données des marshals n’a pas été piratée. 

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de réaliser que sa compagne ne l’avait pas suivi. Surpris, il s’aperçut qu’elle avait pris sa place derrière l’écran et lancé sa propre requête.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, l’Agente?

\- Ce n’est rien de le dire, murmura Diana, avant de répondre. Vous avez cherché des traces laissées par un hacker. Je vérifie si quelqu’un a eu accès à ce fichier en toute légalité.

\- Vous pouvez faire ça?

\- Les documents du programme de protection des témoins sont sous excellente garde. Même le FBI ne peut les lire sans un grand nombre d’autorisations. Il faut que la vie des gens soit en danger immédiat, et que leurs données confidentielles soient indispensables à leur survie pour qu’un juge permette que nous y jetions un coup d’œil. 

\- Autrement dit, vous ne pouvez pas accéder au fichier de Neal?

\- Non. Par contre, le système garde une trace de toutes les personnes qui consultent des informations. Nous pouvons donc découvrir si quelqu’un a lu le dossier de Danny Brooks et nous pouvons même savoir de qui il s’agit. 

Mozzie grommela un commentaire désobligeant à l’encontre de ce gouvernement qui espionne les braves gens, mais le cœur n’y était pas. Ce mouchard informatique leur permettrait peut-être d’avoir des réponses.

\- Bingo! J’ai un nom. Le fichier de Danny Brooks a été ouvert mercredi matin, par un certain Fred Thornton, avocat à Saint-Louis.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8  
\- Nous avons retenu cinq noms. Trois sont des clients qui ont été condamnés et qui pourraient te reprocher ta ligne de défense. Les deux autres ont été victimes de criminels que tu as fait acquitter. 

Neal leva les yeux vers son beau-père. L’épluchage des dossiers de l’avocat s’était révélé aussi interminable et ardu que prévu. La liste des mécontents potentiels était longue, mais lui et Peter n’avaient considéré que les personnes qui avaient non seulement une raison d’en vouloir à Fred, mais qui avaient également les moyens d’exercer une vengeance. 

Peter tendit la première chemise à Fred.

\- Jake Lensby. Il a pris cinq ans pour attaque à main armée. Il est sorti de prison depuis six mois.

\- Ce procès a été un enfer. Ce type n’a jamais exprimé le moindre regret. Il est allé jusqu’à affirmer à la barre qu’il aurait dû tirer sur la caissière du magasin, pour ne pas laisser de témoin. Le meilleur avocat du monde n’aurait pas pu lui éviter une condamnation.

\- Chris Barton. Trois ans pour des vols de voiture, en liberté conditionnelle depuis janvier.

\- Chris? Ce n’est pas quelqu’un de violent, seulement un jeune homme qui a fait de mauvais choix, je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait se venger.

\- La prison peut parfois transformer un agneau en loup, murmura Neal. 

Peter sentit que la discussion arrivait en terrain glissant. Il tendit le troisième dossier à Fred.

\- Nicholas Spurr, condamné à six ans à la suite d’une série de braquages. Vous avez transmis son cas à un autre avocat quelques semaines avant le procès. 

\- En s’enfuyant après un coup, il a renversé un petit garçon de cinq ans, qui a perdu l’usage de ses jambes. Cette ordure a ri quand il a appris qu’en raison du choc, le gosse ne se souvenait de rien et ne pourrait pas témoigner. J’ai refusé de continuer de le défendre. 

\- Il pense peut-être que vous auriez pu lui éviter la taule, suggéra Peter.

\- Effectivement. Qui sont les autres?

\- Jennifer Morris. Tu as représenté l’homme qui a tué son époux après une partie de cartes qui a mal tourné. Ton client a été condamné, mais pour homicide involontaire et non meurtre. Il n’a passé que quelques mois en prison. 

\- Je me souviens d’elle. Elle m’a pris à partie après le procès. Elle hurlait que j’étais un monstre au même titre que l’assassin de son mari. Mais cette histoire remonte à quatre ou cinq ans. Pourquoi aurait-elle attendu aussi longtemps? Et pourquoi s’attaquer à Zach? 

\- Elle a été internée en hôpital psychiatrique peu après le verdict, expliqua Peter. Elle n’est sortie que depuis quelques mois. 

\- Et la dernière personne? demanda Fred.

\- Noemy Mitchell. Tu as fait acquitter son violeur.

Un voile passa sur le visage de l’avocat.

\- Elle a toutes les raisons de m’en vouloir. J’étais persuadé que mon client était innocent.

\- Et il ne l’était pas? interrogea Peter.

\- Il était autant coupable qu’on peut l’être. À peine sorti d’affaire, il a recommencé. Il souhaitait que je le défende à nouveau, mais j’ai refusé.

\- Alors lui aussi pourrait en avoir après vous.

\- Sans doute, mais il a pris 14 ans. Il est toujours enfermé.

\- Bien, dit Neal. Nous allons nous en tenir à ces cinq personnes et les rencontrer ces prochains jours.

Fred semblait sur le point d’ajouter quelque chose, mais les portables de Neal et Peter se mirent à sonner presque simultanément. L’avocat en profita pour se lever et donner le signal du départ. 

\- Je vous laisse, Paige m’attend pour le souper. Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain matin. Je vous propose de nous retrouver ici à 8 heures.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent tout en décrochant. Fred Thornton entendit son beau-fils saluer un certain Mozz, et l’agent du FBI répondre à une dénommée Diana avant de refermer la porte de la salle de conférence derrière lui. Ce qu’il manqua, ce fut la nervosité grandissante des deux hommes au fil de leur conversation. 

Peter et Neal raccrochèrent presque en même temps.

\- Fred s’est renseigné sur moi, s’exclamèrent-ils à l’unisson.

L’escroc fut surpris par la nouvelle. Mozzie ne lui avait pas parlé de Peter. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Diana et Mozzie ont découvert que ton beau-père a jeté un œil à ton dossier auprès du programme de protection des témoins, reprit l’agent.

\- Je sais, Mozzie vient de me l’annoncer.

\- Diana ne s’est pas contentée de cette recherche. Comme le nom de Fred Thornton ne lui était pas familier – Mozzie ne lui a pas dit de qui il s’agissait, soit dit en passant –, elle s’est intéressée à lui. Il a utilisé un prétexte pour accéder à mon dossier personnel.

\- On peut accéder aux informations concernant les agents? s’étonna Neal.

\- Pas n’importe qui. Un homme de loi peut en faire la requête sous certaines conditions. Je me demande ce que Fred pouvait bien chercher.

\- Il n’y a pas que ça de surprenant. Mozzie a profité d’être officiellement mon avocat pour consulter mon dossier au FBI. Fred en a sollicité une copie en affirmant vouloir faire appel pour obtenir ma libération.

\- Donc une personne au moins a fait le lien entre Danny Brooks et Neal Caffrey, répondit Peter, pensif. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit? Que peut-il bien avoir à cacher?

Neal secoua doucement la tête avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son ami. 

\- Fred n’a rien à voir avec la tentative d’enlèvement de Zach, j’en suis persuadé. Je te l’ai déjà affirmé et je le répète. Il est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. 

\- Neal, quinze ans se sont écoulés depuis ta fugue. Les gens changent. 

L’escroc ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et sembla admirer le fleuve pendant de longues minutes. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il revivait la naissance de son petit frère et la joie de son beau-père. Fred avait-il pu devenir un monstre capable d’enlever son propre fils? Si c’était le cas, pourquoi s’en prendre à Zach? Et s’il n’y était pour rien, comment réagirait-il si son beau-fils, disparu depuis plus d’une décennie, revenait pour l’accuser de s’attaquer à sa famille? Neal ne pouvait pas se résoudre à affronter Fred avec si peu d’éléments. 

\- Innocent jusqu’à preuve du contraire, murmura-t-il, puis il se tourna vers l’agent du FBI. Nous n’avons pas assez de preuves. Peux-tu demander à Diana et Jones d’enquêter sur ses affaires pendant que nous continuons nos recherches de notre côté?

\- C’est déjà fait, répondit Peter.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu de la peine à trouver un second souffle pour cette histoire. J'avais un peu perdu le fil rouge, d'où l'attente. Je sais à nouveau (à peu près) où tout ça va nous mener. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. J'attends votre avis avec impatience :)

Chapitre 9

Le lendemain matin, Peter s’inquiéta devant la mine épouvantable de son ami. Il était évident que Neal n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. Une tasse de café à la main, et vêtu en tout et pour tout d’un pantalon de pyjama en soie bordeaux, l’escroc avait le regard perdu dans le vague et ne sembla pas s’apercevoir que l’agent l’avait rejoint dans la cuisine. Peter se racla la gorge avant d’engager la conversation.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, Neal.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami.

\- Tu as vraiment l’art de m’encourager.

\- Nous sommes supposés retrouver Fred à son bureau dans moins d’une heure. Tu te sens d’attaque?

\- Peter. Je suis le plus grand escroc de tous les temps. Fred ne se doutera pas que tu as des soupçons sur lui.

\- Comment ça, «tu» as des soupçons? Si tu n’en avais pas aussi, tu ne donnerais pas le sentiment d’avoir dansé la rumba toute la nuit.

Neal soupira, mais ne répondit pas. Il termina son café puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, il en ressortait, rasé de près et en costume. Toute trace de fatigue semblait s’être évaporée sous la douche. Peter ne put s’empêcher d’être impressionné, avant d’aller lui-même se préparer à affronter cette journée. 

À 8 heures précises, les deux hommes entraient dans les bureaux de Fred Thornton, avocat pénaliste et principal suspect aux yeux de Peter. Le beau-père de Neal ne se douta de rien, et les accueillit chaleureusement. Il était curieux de savoir comment leur enquête se déroulait.

\- Nous ne voulons brusquer personne, expliqua l’agent du FBI. Il faut éviter de laisser penser au coupable que nous sommes sur ses traces. 

\- Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je vous accompagne lors de certaines de ces visites? demanda Fred.

Neal et Peter échangèrent un regard avant que l’escroc ne réponde.

\- Inutile. Nous allons principalement tâter le terrain. Si l’un d’entre eux nous paraît suspect, tu pourras assister à l’éventuel interrogatoire. 

L’avocat sembla déçu, mais il se plia à la décision de son beau-fils. Une tasse de café plus tard, Neal et Peter se mettaient en route, munis des cinq dossiers. 

\- Par qui commence-t-on? demanda Peter tout en manœuvrant pour quitter la place de parking.

\- Je suggère qu’on procède par ordre de dangerosité, ça pourrait nous éviter de devoir faire connaissance avec chacun d’entre eux.

\- Effectivement. Mais si nous les rencontrons tous, nous pourrions nous faire une idée du caractère de ton beau-père.

\- Tu penses vraiment que Fred a quelque chose à voir avec la tentative d’enlèvement? 

\- Neal, je comprends tes réticences, mais nous ne pouvons pas ignorer les faits. Son comportement tend à prouver qu’il a des choses à cacher. 

\- Très bien, nous allons inverser l’ordre des visites. Noemy Mitchell devient la première de la liste. 

La traversée de Saint-Louis se fit en silence. Un silence rompu uniquement par les indications de Neal, qui connaissait bien les rues de la ville. Une demi-heure plus tard, Peter frappait à un appartement au quatrième étage d’un immeuble modeste.   
La porte ne s’ouvrit pas immédiatement. Des pas se firent entendre, et une voix douce et apeurée s’enquit de l’identité des visiteurs. 

\- Je m’appelle Peter Burke, je travaille pour le FBI. Je suis là avec mon partenaire, Neal Caffrey. 

Sachant qu’une affirmation ne suffirait pas à rassurer la femme, Peter présenta son badge devant l’œilleton. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit des verrous se mit à résonner, avant que le battant ne s’ouvre. Âgée de 38 ans, Noemy Mitchell en paraissait 20 de plus. Ses longs cheveux filasse étaient retenus par un simple élastique. Son visage était marqué par une consommation excessive d’alcool. L’impression de laisser-aller était renforcée par le vieux survêtement en coton qui faisait disparaitre toute trace de féminité. Quant à l’appartement, il dégageait une odeur de renfermé et un sentiment de solitude profonde. 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous connaissez Maître Fred Thornton?

\- Malheureusement oui, répondit-elle en partant d’un rire triste. 

\- Nous enquêtons sur une affaire le concernant. Pouvez-vous nous accorder quelques instants? s’enquit Neal.

Peter tiqua. Pendant que la femme tournait les talons en leur faisant signe de la suivre, il se pencha vers l’escroc.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas mentir aux suspects, Neal!

\- Mentir? Qui a menti? J’ai juste omis quelques détails. 

Neal laissa son ami planté sur le palier et entra dans l’appartement avec un sourire resplendissant. Peter finit par lui emboiter le pas en soupirant. 

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux deux hommes pour se rendre compte que cette visite ne serait pas fructueuse. La femme assise sur le canapé en face d’eux était certes toujours traumatisée par son viol – qui ne le serait pas? – et son ressentiment contre l’avocat qui avait défendu le monstre qu’il l’avait attaquée n’avait rien perdu de sa virulence. Toutefois, Noemy Mitchell noyait son chagrin et son mal-être dans l’alcool dès son réveil. En guise de café, elle leur avait offert de la vodka bon marché, qu’elle consommait à même le goulot. Elle n’était pas en état d’organiser quelque kidnapping que ce fût. 

Peter et Neal prirent congé un quart d’heure à peine après leur arrivée. Sur le palier, leur interlocutrice leur fit une dernière confidence, avant de refermer la porte. 

\- Je sais que je devrais cesser de détester ce Thornton. Il m’a présenté ses excuses quand le salaud qui m’a violée a été arrêté à nouveau. Il était bouleversé, et il a d’ailleurs refusé de le défendre une nouvelle fois. Mais pardonner est au-dessus de mes forces. 

L’agent haussa les sourcils avant de chuchoter: «Je suppose qu’on peut la retirer de la liste des suspects.»

\- Et ça tend à prouver que Fred n’est pas le monstre que tu imagines, ajouta Neal tout en descendant une première volée de marches. 

Le voyage vers la deuxième personne sur la liste fut plus court. Jennifer Morris n’habitait que quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, dans un immeuble similaire, au premier étage. Peter frappa à la porte tout en préparant son badge, mais une femme vint ouvrir sans s’enquérir du nom des visiteurs. 

\- Que puis-je pour vous? 

\- Nous souhaiterions parler à Madame Morris, expliqua Peter. Nous sommes du FBI.

La dame sembla surprise, mais s’effaça pour les laisser entrer. Les deux hommes la suivirent jusqu’à une chambre. 

\- Ma sœur est ici, mais je doute qu’elle ne puisse beaucoup vous aider. 

Une forme reposait dans un lit d’hôpital entouré de nombreuses machines.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda Neal

\- Cancer. Elle a été diagnostiquée pendant son séjour en hôpital psychiatrique et c’est là-bas que le traitement a commencé. Trop tard. Comme il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre, je l’ai ramenée ici. Je ne désirais pas qu’elle meure dans cet endroit. 

\- Peut-être pourrez-vous nous aider, Madame, reprit Peter. Nous enquêtons sur Maître Fred Thornton. Il défendait l’homme qui a tué votre beau-frère. 

\- Quel rapport avec ma sœur?

\- Nous recherchons des personnes qui pourraient en avoir après lui. 

\- Jenny a été anéantie par la disparition de son mari, c’est vrai, mais justice a été rendue.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? 

\- La mort de John était plus un accident qu’autre chose. Une simple bagarre qui aurait dû se terminer par un œil au beurre noir et une gueule de bois le lendemain. Malheureusement, il a heurté le coin d’une table en tombant, et le choc l’a tué. L’homme qui l’avait frappé ne s’en est jamais vraiment remis. Il a payé une grande partie des soins psychiatriques puis médicaux pour Jenny. Cette histoire est surtout d’une tristesse infinie.

\- N’est-ce pas ce qui a provoqué l’internement de votre sœur? demanda Neal.

\- Pas directement. Jenny souffre de trouble schizo-affectif. Elle a été diagnostiquée bien avant la mort de son époux. L’accident et le procès qui ont suivi ont causé un énorme épisode dépressif. Je craignais qu’elle ne se suicide, raison pour laquelle je l’ai fait hospitaliser. Après quoi, elle n’a plus voulu ressortir. Elle disait qu’un monde sans John ne l’intéressait pas. 

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Neal. 

\- Elle a eu de belles années au début de son mariage. Certains malades n’ont pas cette chance. Autre chose?

\- Ce sera tout. Navrés de vous avoir dérangée. 

De retour sur le trottoir, les deux hommes soupirèrent à l’unisson. 

\- Tout ceci ne nous mène nulle part, enragea Neal.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde des enquêtes en porte-à-porte, répondit Peter. Partant pour une troisième visite?

\- Nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix. Allons voir quel effet la prison a eu sur Chris Barton. 

Ils retrouvèrent le voleur de voitures sur le campus de l’Université de Saint-Louis. Fondée en 1818 par l’évêque de la Louisiane et des Florides, l’institution est encore à ce jour dirigée par les Jésuites. Chris Barton y étudiait dans le but de devenir travailleur social. Juste avant de le rejoindre sur un banc public près de la statue de Saint Ignace, Neal retint son partenaire par la manche.

\- Quoi?

\- J’aimerais être sûr que tu ne le traiteras pas comme un criminel. Il a commis des erreurs et il les a payées. 

\- Bien sûr que je ne vais pas le traiter comme un criminel.

\- Pourtant, c’est toi qui l’as mis sur la liste des kidnappeurs potentiels. Je n’ai pas compris pourquoi.

Peter soupira. Neal avait raison. Chris Barton n’avait rien d’un malfrat sanguinaire qui partirait dans une vendetta après sa sortie de prison. Au contraire, le jeune homme avait profité de son séjour derrière les barreaux pour compléter son éducation et passer son baccalauréat. Ensuite, il avait rejoint les rangs de l’université, choisissant une institution catholique stricte. L’agent du FBI s’était simplement demandé si l’enlèvement pouvait avoir un autre motif que la vengeance.

\- Chris Barton est à peine plus âgé que ton frère. Sa situation familiale était compliquée, et explique en grande partie ses déboires avec la justice. Son arrestation et sa condamnation lui ont permis de prendre un nouveau départ.

\- Alors que fait-on ici?

\- Fred Thornton est une sorte de figure paternelle pour ce jeune homme. C’est la seule personne à lui avoir tendu la main plutôt que de le pousser vers les abîmes. 

\- Et il aurait tenté de kidnapper Zach parce que…?

\- Peut-être a-t-il voulu libérer la place qu’il estime la sienne.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Neal et Peter trouvèrent Chris Barton assis sur un banc, le nez plongé dans un livre. Il ne leva les yeux que lorsque l’agent du FBI se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. À peine son regard se posa-t-il sur les deux individus qui lui faisaient face qu’il sut qu’il avait affaire à des représentants de l’ordre.

\- Quel que soit le crime que vous pensez que j’ai commis, vous perdez votre temps. Je suis un citoyen honnête, désormais. 

\- «La réinsertion sociale des détenus, de l’apport des surveillants de prison et des autres professionnels pénitentiaires», déchiffra Peter. Une lecture de circonstance pour un ancien taulard. 

\- Je veux mettre ma propre expérience à profit pour aider d’autres personnes, répondit le jeune homme. Il est extrêmement difficile de retrouver sa place dans la société après une condamnation. Les gens comme vous continuent à ne voir que des lignes dans un casier judiciaire. Personne n’offre de seconde chance. J’ai envie de devenir cette seconde chance. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Je crois que nous comprenons bien mieux que vous ne l’imaginer, répliqua Neal. J’ai séjourné plus de temps que vous derrière les barreaux. 

\- Vous n’êtes pas flics?

\- Il est agent du FBI. Pas moi. Vous avez su tirer parti de vos erreurs pour aller de l’avant. Peu de détenus en sont capables. Qu’est-ce qui vous a remis sur le droit chemin?

\- J’ai volé des bagnoles. J’ai été arrêté et condamné et je pensais que ce serait juste un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis je me suis retrouvé dans une cellule, entouré de mecs qui avaient commencé leur carrière criminelle comme moi, avec des broutilles, avant de commettre des actes de plus en plus graves, parfois jusqu’au meurtre. Je me suis demandé si je voulais devenir un type comme ça, qui n’attendrait sa prochaine sortie que pour courir à nouveau après la fortune et être enfermé une fois de plus. J’avais du temps à tuer, je l’ai utilisé pour étudier. 

\- Pas de soutien extérieur?

\- Un des gardiens m’a parlé d’un ancien détenu qui venait d'obtenir son doctorat en psychologie ici, à l’Université de Saint-Louis. Il m’a dit que j’avais deux options pour mon avenir: travailler et être libre, ou continuer mes conneries et passer la majeure partie de ma vie dans une cage. J’ai choisi. Quand je suis sorti, j’ai fait les démarches nécessaires pour m’inscrire dans cette faculté.

\- Et financièrement, comment joignez-vous les deux bouts? demanda Peter.

\- L’Université m’a octroyé une bourse. Et j’ai décroché un petit emploi à la bibliothèque du campus. Ça ne rapporte pas des milliers de dollars, mais suffisamment pour survivre. Est-ce que c’est un interrogatoire? Si c’est le cas, j’ai le droit de savoir de quoi vous m’accusez.

\- Ce n’est pas un interrogatoire. Enfin, pas vraiment. Vous avez gardé le contact avec votre avocat?

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Fred Thornton? s’inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Thornton va bien, rassurez-vous. Vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Il m’a aidé à décrocher le job dont je vous ai parlé. Il s’est aussi porté garant pour moi quand j’ai demandé une chambre sur le campus. 

\- C’est un peu un père pour vous, non?

\- Disons qu’il s’est plus comporté comme un père pour moi que mon géniteur ne l’a jamais fait. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, bon Dieu?

\- Que savez-vous de sa vie privée?

\- Pas grand-chose, c’est mon avocat, c’est tout. Soit vous m'expliquez ce dont il est question, soit cette conversation est terminée. 

\- Quelqu’un a tenté de kidnapper le fils de Monsieur Thornton. 

\- Lequel?

\- Comment ça, lequel? s’étonna Neal.

\- Quand j’ai été condamné, Fred m’a encouragé à tirer le meilleur parti des mois que j’allais passer derrière les barreaux. Il m’a dit que l’aîné de ses fils avait aussi fait de la prison, mais qu’il avait réussi à remettre de l’ordre dans sa vie et qu’il travaillait désormais pour… 

Chris s’interrompit et dévisagea Neal avec une lueur de compréhension sur le visage.

\- C’est vous. Vous êtes le fils aîné de Fred Thornton. 

L’escroc ne répondit pas. Il n’avait jamais imaginé que son beau-père puisse le considérer comme son propre fils. Il s’était enfui comme un voleur pour en devenir un, et n’avait jamais regardé en arrière. Il ne s’était pas interrogé sur la profondeur de sa relation avec Fred, ni sur la façon dont elle aurait pu se développer s’il n’avait pas vénéré son père biologique comme il l’avait fait avant de connaître la vérité. Neal avait choisi délibérément de ne pas ouvrir son cœur à cet homme sans jamais se demander ce que lui pouvait ressentir. Il réalisa soudain toute la portée de la déclaration de Chris. Fred savait tout sur son compte, mais il n’avait rien laissé paraître.

\- Et son autre fils? s'enquit Peter.

\- Il ne m’en a jamais parlé. Comme il a parlé de son aîné, j’en ai déduit qu’il devait aussi avoir un cadet. Mais je ne l’ai jamais vu.

\- Que faisiez-vous mardi soir aux environs de 23 heures?

\- Je dormais. Seul. Et je n’ai rien de plus à vous dire. 

Chris Barton se leva, son livre sous le bras, et s’éloigna rapidement sans se retourner. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en penses? demanda Peter.

\- Il nous a menti. Peut-être pas sur toute la ligne, mais il ne dormait pas mardi soir.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

\- Il a hésité une seconde avant de répondre et sa posture a changé. Il était sur la défensive pendant tout l’entretien, mais ça s’est aggravé quand tu as donné le jour et l’heure de la tentative d’enlèvement. Il ne veut pas qu’on apprenne ce qu’il faisait à cette heure-là. 

\- Ce n’est pas le seul à nous avoir menti, fit remarquer Peter. Ton beau-père semble en savoir beaucoup plus à ton sujet qu’il ne l’a laissé paraître. Il est au courant pour tes crimes et la prison, et même ton travail avec le FBI. Ce qui pose deux questions: comment en a-t-il été informé et pourquoi n’a-t-il rien dit?

WC*WC*WC

Au 21e étage du bâtiment du FBI à New York, Diana Berringan et Clinton Jones étaient enfermés dans une salle de conférence. À la demande de leur chef, ils s’étaient plongés dans le passé de Fred Thornton et les recherches avaient pris beaucoup plus de temps qu’ils ne l’avaient imaginé. 

\- Pourquoi un avocat défend-il autant sa vie privée? s’étonna Jones. Il doit avoir de sacrés squelettes dans le placard.

Diana releva la tête du dossier qu’elle lisait et réalisa que son partenaire n’avait pas toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre la situation.

\- Son épouse est intégrée au programme de protection des témoins. Ça explique sans doute sa prudence excessive.

\- La protection des témoins? Quel rapport avec Caffrey? Il n’a jamais menacé qui que ce soit, il me semble. 

\- Peter n’a pas voulu m’en dire plus au téléphone, je n’en sais rien. Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé de ton côté?

Jones prit ses notes et résuma la vie de l’avocat.

\- Fred Thornton, né le 19 juillet 1960 à Honolulu. Son père était officier dans la Navy, à Pearl Harbor à l’époque. La famille a beaucoup déménagé pendant toute son enfance. Les Thornton étaient sur la base de Kitsap dans l’État de Washington quand le jeune homme a passé son bac en 1978. Il a obtenu un Bachelor au Carson College of Business de la Washington State Univesity à Pullman en 1982. Il a ensuite étudié le droit à Stanford, dont il est sorti premier de classe en 1986. Il a travaillé dans un grand cabinet d’avocats de Sacramento jusqu’en novembre 1988. Il disparait des radars jusqu’en décembre 1989, quand il s’installe à Saint-Louis. C’est là qu’il rencontre Paige Brooks, qu’il épouse en 1990. Je n’ai rien découvert sur elle, hormis le fait qu’elle avait un enfant d’un premier mariage, Danny, né en 1978. Les Thornton ont un fils en 1993, Zach.

\- La protection des témoins explique que tu n’aies trouvé aucune information sur sa femme, réfléchit Diana. Par contre, ça ne nous dit pas ce qu’il a fait entre novembre 1988 et décembre 1989. 

\- Je n’ai pas terminé. J’ai passé quelques coups de fil à Sacramento. Si Fred Thornton était effectivement brillant pour ce qui est de manipuler le droit, il l’était nettement moins au poker. Il a perdu des sommes faramineuses, qu’il a remboursées en empruntant dans les caisses de son employeur. Son patron de l’époque a accepté de ne pas porter plainte pour autant qu’il soigne son addiction au jeu et qu’il rende les montants volés. 

\- Et?

\- Il a fait une cure d’un an auprès de la clinique Mayo de Phoenix, en Arizona. Quand il en est sorti, il a décidé de s’installer à Saint-Louis où il ne connaissait personne et ne risquait pas de croiser d’anciens compagnons de débauche. Il a ouvert sa propre étude et a remboursé chaque centime emprunté à son précédent employeur en quelques années. 

\- Donc il ne joue plus?

\- Apparemment pas.

\- Mais?

\- J’ai aussi appelé le barreau de Saint-Louis et j’ai appris qu’il passe ses mardis soir au River City Casino avec plusieurs de ses clients.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin la suite, en espérant que cette histoire intéresse encore au moins un lecteur. Le chapitre 12 est presque terminé...

Chapitre 11

Neal et Peter petit-déjeunaient quand le portable de l’agent sonna. 

\- Burke.

\- Salut chef, c’est Diana et Jones, nous avons découvert des faits intéressants concernant Fred Thornton.

Peter regarda son partenaire et brancha le haut-parleur. 

\- Nous vous écoutons, dit-il simplement.

Jones prit la parole, partageant les informations qu’il avait transmises la veille à sa coéquipière. Alors qu’il terminait son récit, Neal se leva et arpenta la petite cuisine. 

\- Neal, fit Peter, nous ne pouvons plus ignorer les preuves. Tous les indices pointent en direction de ton beau-père. 

\- Beau-père? s’exclamèrent Diana et Jones à l’unisson. 

\- Tu es tellement doué pour tenir ta langue, Peter, c’est un véritable don, fit remarquer Neal.

\- Garde tes sarcasmes pour une autre fois, répondit l’agent. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences et toi non plus. Nous devons parler à Fred.

Neal passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Au fond de lui, il savait que son ami avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’espérer que l’explication fût ailleurs. Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu’une personne au moins aurait intérêt à discréditer Fred aux yeux de sa famille. Une personne que l’escroc avait reléguée au plus profond de sa mémoire. 

\- Très bien, admit-il. Nous allons confronter Fred, mais j’aimerais que Diana et Jones fassent des recherches complémentaires. Il est temps que je sache ce qui est réellement arrivé à mon père biologique. 

Un long silence succèda à cette déclaration. À New York, Diana et Jones se jetèrent un coup d’œil, attendant la réaction de leur supérieur. Peter réfléchit un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. La seule façon de convaincre Neal de la culpabilité de son beau-père était de suivre toutes les autres pistes.

\- Diana. Jones. Vous avez de quoi écrire? Neal, il va falloir nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur ton père. 

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. 

\- Il s’appelait James Bennett. Il était inspecteur à la police de Washington. Quand j’avais deux ans, il a été arrêté pour le meurtre de son supérieur. Pour éviter la prison, il a accepté de témoigner contre la famille de la pègre qui le payait pour fermer les yeux sur leurs petites affaires. 

\- Ça explique le programme de protection des témoins, remarqua Jones. 

\- Ma mère et moi avons été placés sous protection, continua Neal, ignorant l’interruption, sous les noms de Paige et Danny Brooks. Elle a demandé le divorce et nous nous sommes installés à Saint-Louis. Je n’ai jamais revu mon père. Je n’ai aucune idée de l’endroit où il est ni comment il s’appelle désormais.

\- Tu veux dire qu’il n’est jamais allé en prison, même s’il était coupable de meurtre? s’étonna Diana.

\- Dans ce pays, il vaut mieux être un assassin qu’un escroc, lâcha Neal. 

\- Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais c’est un début, reprit Peter. Essayez de localiser James Bennet et tenez-nous au courant. 

\- Soyez prudents, fit Diana avant de raccrocher. 

Peter leva les yeux vers son partenaire. 

\- Comment te sens-tu? 

\- Je survivrai. 

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes se mettaient en route. Ils avaient renoncé à voir les deux derniers suspects de leur liste, préférant confronter Fred Thornton et ses contradictions au plus vite. Par précaution, ils l’avaient appelé pour le rencontrer à son domicile plutôt qu’au bureau, dans le cas où la discussion tournerait au vinaigre. Ils espéraient que l’avocat serait seul, mais quand la porte s’ouvrit, Paige se tenait derrière le battant et enlaça tendrement son fils avant d’accompagner les visiteurs jusqu’au salon. Fred les y rejoint quelques minutes plus tard muni d’une cafetière fumante et de quatre tasses. 

\- Alors? Votre enquête a-t-elle progressé? demanda-t-il. 

\- Disons qu’elle a pris un tournant inattendu, fit Peter avant de jeter un œil à son partenaire. 

\- Si tu nous parlais de ton addiction au jeu? lâcha Neal. Et de tes soirées du mardi au casino?

Les Thornton échangèrent un regard et contre toute attente, Paige répondit. 

\- Fred ne joue plus depuis des années, Danny. 

\- Ne m’appelle pas Danny. S’il ne joue plus, pourquoi passer un soir par semaine dans un casino? 

\- Parce que c’est le meilleur endroit que j’ai trouvé pour diriger une réunion des Joueurs anonymes, expliqua le principal intéressé. 

\- Dans un casino?!? s’écrièrent Neal et Peter. 

\- Ça peut paraître absurde, en effet, mais le fait de se rencontrer dans le lieu que nous nous devons d’éviter à tout prix permet de faire face à nos démons. Si nous résistons dans un tel endroit, nous sommes vraiment sur le chemin de la guérison.

\- Sur le chemin? Donc tu admets que tu ressens toujours cette pulsion? s’enquit Neal.

\- Bien sûr. Un joueur compulsif est comme un drogué ou un alcoolique. L’addiction est chronique et je ne suis qu’en rémission. Comme la plupart des criminels et des escrocs, reprit-il en fixant son beau-fils d’un regard intense. 

\- Comment as-tu su? murmura Neal. 

\- Je suis avocat, bon Dieu! hurla Fred. Le procès du grand Neal Caffrey a fait la Une des publications spécialisées en droit pénal. J’allais forcément m’intéresser au cas d’un homme qui s’en tire avec quatre ans fermes à peine malgré une liste de méfaits longue comme le bras. J’ai consulté les minutes des audiences et les pièces à conviction. J’aurais reconnu ton coup de crayon n’importe où. J’ai vérifié en accédant au dossier à la police. Les photos anthropométriques ne sont pas très flatteuses, mais elles ont confirmé ma suspicion. Qu’est-ce qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas tes propres antécédents qui mettent Zach en danger?

\- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous? s’alarma Paige.

\- Ton fils est un criminel, répondit son époux. Voleur, escroc, faussaire, et j’en passe. 

Paige regarda Neal dans les yeux et demanda dans un souffle:

\- Est-ce que c’est vrai?

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête sans un mot. 

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelés? Fred aurait pu t’aider.

\- J’avais peur de vous mettre en danger. Et tu as quitté papa quand tu as su ce qu’il avait fait. Je… Je craignais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

\- Ton père nous a trahis. Si je ne t’avais pas menti, peut-être…

\- Non. Rien de tout ce que j’ai fait n’est de ta faute. J’ai pris mes propres décisions. Et je ne pense pas avoir mis Zach en danger. Personne n’a jamais fait le rapprochement entre Neal Caffrey et Danny Brooks. Personne hormis Fred.

\- Neal Caffrey. Tu as choisi mon nom de jeune fille pour vivre ta vie d’adulte, sourit-elle. Quant à toi, continua-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à son époux, comment as-tu pu? Pendant toutes ces années, tu savais où était mon fils et tu n’as rien dit. 

La question prit Fred au dépourvu. Il resta bouche bée, incapable de répondre. 

\- Je suis content qu’il ne t’ait rien divulgué, murmura Neal. C’était à moi de le faire, pas à lui. 

Paige secoua doucement la tête, comme pour permettre à toutes ces révélations de trouver leur chemin dans son esprit. 

\- Donc mon fils est un criminel et il suspecte mon mari d’avoir quelque chose à voir avec la tentative de kidnapping de mon autre fils. Quant à mon mari, il savait que mon aîné était en prison, mais m’a caché la vérité, tout en estimant que c’est à cause de lui que le cadet est en danger. Et vous, qui êtes-vous réellement? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Peter.

Peter sortit son badge pour être sûr que son interlocutrice le croirait.

\- Comme Neal vous l’a indiqué quand nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois, je suis l’agent spécial Peter Burke, de la division col blanc du FBI, au bureau de New York. Votre fils et moi travaillons ensemble depuis deux ans.

\- Un criminel condamné qui bosserait pour le FBI? Je n’y crois pas une seconde. Et j’ai entendu suffisamment de mensonges pour aujourd’hui. 

\- Il te dit la vérité, maman. Peter est l’homme qui m’a arrêté il y a six ans. Et à nouveau il y a deux ans quand je me suis évadé. 

\- Parce qu’en plus, tu t’es évadé?!?

\- C’est une longue histoire. J’aurais dû passer quatre ans supplémentaires derrière les barreaux. J’ai proposé à Peter de l’aider à appréhender un criminel, il a accepté et nous avons coincé un type très dangereux. Je travaille à ces côtés depuis lors. 

\- Tu es libre?

\- Presque, sourit Neal. L’important n’est pas là. Nous sommes ici pour découvrir qui s’en est pris à Zach et pourquoi. 

Le craquement du plancher dans le hall d’entrée fit sursauter les quatre personnes installées dans le salon. Se retournant d’un bloc, elles aperçurent en même temps Zach qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Son visage reflétait la surprise et une colère sourde. 

\- Vous m’avez tous menti, hurla-t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de s’enfuir, laissant ses parents et son frère sous le choc.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retour ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais cette histoire a beaucoup plus de peine à sortir que la première. Ne désespérez pas, je la finirai, promis. Merci de votre patience, et bonne lecture...

Chapitre 12  
Paige connaissait bien son fils. Elle avait dit à Neal où il trouverait son petit frère, et elle ne s’était pas trompée. Zach s’était réfugié dans la salle de classe qui servait de rédaction au Courrier. Il était entouré de ses quatre compères qui lui tenaient les mains, lui caressaient le dos et lui murmuraient des mots d’encouragement. Gordon, Duncan, Lucy et Alice n’avaient aucune idée de ce qui arrivait à leur ami. Il avait débarqué en courant, le visage barbouillé de larmes. Depuis, ils n’avaient réussi à lui décrocher que des paroles incohérentes. «Ils m’ont menti tout ce temps.» «Je les déteste». «Je LE déteste.» 

Tous les quatre levèrent le regard vers la porte quand résonnèrent trois coups frappés doucement. Un inconnu vêtu d’un costume hors de prix se tenait dans l’embrasure. Ses yeux d’un bleu presque transparent étaient emplis d’appréhension et de tristesse. 

\- Zach, murmura-t-il, il faut qu’on parle.

\- Je n’ai rien à te dire, tu es mort. Fous le camp!

Les mots claquèrent, chargés de haine. Au milieu du quatuor, Zach n’avait même pas regardé vers la porte. Il continuait de sangloter.

\- Je ne vais nulle part. Je suis désolé s’ils t’ont menti. Tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir, ils essayaient uniquement de te protéger. C’est moi qui t’ai laissé en plan et aujourd’hui je suis là, et je suis prêt à répondre à toutes tes questions. Seul à seul.

Son frère releva la tête violemment. 

\- Je refuse de te parler en tête à tête. Tu me racontes tout ici et maintenant, devant mes amis, ou pas du tout. 

Neal avala sa salive. C’était un premier pas.

\- OK. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir?

Alice fut la première à réagir.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi Zach est-il dans un tel état?

\- Je suis… Je suis son frère.

Neal fut interrompu par un rire sarcastique.

\- Mon frère, tu parles. Les frères ne disparaissent pas dans la nature pendant 15 ans. Tu n’es rien. Tu es un menteur et un criminel. 

\- Un criminel? C’était au tour de Ducan de s’étonner. 

\- C’est une longue histoire. On pourrait commencer par le début, tu ne crois pas? 

Neal s’était adressé directement à Zach, en essayant désespérément de le calmer.

\- Très bien, commençons par le début, cracha son frère. Pourquoi t’es-tu enfui? Pourquoi m’as-tu abandonné?

Neal ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il entra d’abord dans la salle, prit une chaise et s’assit à califourchon. Après une longue inspiration, il se lança.

\- On va déjà établir quelques règles, d’accord? Je suis prêt à te raconter tout ce que j’ai pu faire ces quinze dernières années, sauf si ça te met en danger.

Zach s’apprêtait à l’interrompre, Neal leva la main pour l’empêcher de lui couper la parole. Il continua.

\- Je ne te mentirai pas. Je n’éluderai aucune question. Simplement, certaines choses compromettraient ta sécurité, et ça, je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Est-ce que c’est clair?

Malgré sa colère, Zach voulait des réponses. Il hocha la tête tout en lançant un regard de défi à son frère. Après une dernière hésitation, celui-ci commença son récit.

\- J’étais à quelques mois de passer mon diplôme. J’allais envoyer une demande d’inscription l’Académie de police de Washington. Maman n’était pas très chaude, mais je croyais que c’était parce qu’elle craignait qu’il m’arrive la même chose qu’à mon père. Et puis, le jour de mes 18 ans, Tante Ellen m’a raconté la vérité, et mon monde s’est écroulé.

\- Attendez, je n’y comprends plus rien, s’exclama Gordon. Vous venez de nous dire que vous étiez son frère.

\- Demi-frère. Fred n’est pas mon père. Notre mère avait déjà été mariée. Elle prétendait être veuve. Mon père était censé être mort pendant son service au sein de la police de DC. 

Ces paroles avaient capté l’attention de Zach. Le premier époux de Paige était un sujet tabou à la maison, plus encore que Neal lui-même. Ses yeux bleus étaient perdus dans le vague pendant qu’il revivait le jour qui avait changé son destin.

\- Maman n’est pas veuve. Elle est divorcée. Mon père était corrompu. Tante Ellen me l’a dit uniquement parce qu’elle savait que quelqu’un finirait par faire le rapprochement entre lui et moi si j’entrais à l’académie. Je lui ressemble beaucoup, apparemment. Et pas seulement physiquement, au vu des quinze dernières années de ma vie. 

Neal s’exprimait avec amertume. C’était la première fois qu’il racontait cette histoire à voix haute. 

\- J’étais comme toi maintenant. En colère contre la terre entière. Alors je suis parti. Je savais que ton père gardait une liasse de billets dans le coffre de son bureau. J’ai essayé la date de leur mariage, celle de la naissance de maman, puis la tienne, et j’ai réussi à l’ouvrir. Le premier d’une longue série. Ensuite, j’ai sauté dans un car et j’ai filé. J’ai changé d’identité, repris mon prénom d’origine et le nom de jeune fille de maman et commencé une nouvelle vie.

\- Le nom de jeune fille de maman n’était pas Caffrey.

\- Si, avant d’entrer dans le programme de protection des témoins, ça l’était. 

Zach secouait la tête avec incrédulité. 

\- Tu n’es pas au courant pour la protection des témoins? Sans entrer dans les détails, mon père a témoigné contre d’autres ripoux pour éviter la prison. Du coup, les marshals nous ont tous emmenés loin de la capitale. Maman a demandé le divorce et a souhaité être installée le plus loin possible de lui. Apparemment, il n’a jamais su où nous étions, contrairement à Ellen, qui nous a suivis. Elle a pris soin de moi quand maman a sombré dans l’alcool.

\- Menteur! Maman ne touche pas à l’alcool!

\- Ne touche plus à l’alcool. Elle sortait de sa troisième cure quand elle a rencontré ton père. Il lui a sans doute sauvé la vie. Elle a retrouvé le goût à l’existence à ses côtés, encore plus lorsque tu es arrivé parmi nous.  
À l’évocation de ces souvenirs-là, le regard de Neal se porta sur son frère. Il avait un vrai sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu étais un rayon de soleil, à l’époque. Dès que tu as commencé à marcher, tu étais tout le temps dans mes pattes. Tu voulais que je t’apprenne à dessiner et à peindre. Un véritable pot de colle! 

\- Tu ne devais pas m’aimer. Tu es parti sans un regard en arrière.

\- Je suis resté en colère pendant des années. Quand je me suis calmé, j’avais déjà fait pas mal de conneries, et je savais que revenir vous mettrait tous les trois en danger. Alors j’ai gardé mes distances. 

\- Tu aurais pu appeler quand tu étais en prison.

\- Et j’aurais dit quoi? Salut, c’est Danny. Je m’appelle Neal maintenant, et je suis en taule. J’étais persuadé que maman et Fred ne voudraient plus entendre parler de moi. Et j’étais certain que tu n’avais pas besoin d’un grand frère pareil. 

\- Pourquoi as-tu été condamné?

\- Pour avoir falsifié des bons d’Atlantic Partners Incorporated.

\- Tu étais coupable?

\- Oui.

Une voix s’éleva alors depuis la porte restée ouverte.

\- Ça alors! cette journée est à marquer d’une pierre blanche. Neal Caffrey vient d’admettre avoir commis un crime.

Neal se retourna en souriant.

\- Profite, Peter, ça n’arrivera plus jamais.

Zach et ses amis étaient confus. 

\- Vous êtes qui, vous? demanda Alice.

\- Agent spécial Peter Burke, FBI. 

\- C’est l’homme qui m’a arrêté.

\- Deux fois, pour être exact. Ça vous ennuie si je me joins à vous? Je ne ferai plus aucun commentaire, promis.

Le regard de Zach passa de l’un à l’autre. Il était confus.

\- Vous n’êtes pas là pour l’arrêter à nouveau?

\- J’aime bien le menacer de le renvoyer en prison pour le garder sur le droit chemin, mais je n’ai pas prévu de le faire tout de suite.

\- Si tu savais comme je déteste quand tu fais comme si je n’étais pas là.

\- J’en ai pleinement conscience.

Neal secoua la tête en riant doucement. 

\- Bon, où en étions-nous?

Zach revint à la charge avec ses questions. Il ne laisserait pas son frère s’en tirer avec une pirouette.

\- Quels autres crimes as-tu commis?

\- Je ne peux pas t’en parler. Une grande partie d’entre eux n’est pas couverte par la prescription, et ça ferait de toi mon complice.

\- Comme j’aime bien rendre service, je pourrais faire la liste de tout ce que je n’ai pas pu prouver, proposa Peter. 

\- Ça me va, répondit Neal. Zach?

\- Heu, d’accord.

\- Dans le désordre, dans la catégorie vols en tout genre nous avons les manuscrits d’Antioche, Saint-Georges et le dragon de Raphaël, les lettres d’amour de Georges Washington, le Portrait d’un jeune homme tenant une lettre de Fiorentino, qui a été remplacé par un double en chocolat.

\- En chocolat?!? s’écrièrent cinq voix à l’unisson.

\- Tu savais pour l’Institut Smithonian? s’étonna Neal.

\- C’était trois mois avant Boston et l’affaire de l’arnaque à l’hypothèque, mais on ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus, continua Peter. Les Anglais sont toujours furax. Bref, nous avons aussi une série assez impressionnante de copies, dont la carte de Vinland et une partie des papyrus des manuscrits de la Mer morte. 

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de me mettre sur le dos tous les dossiers que tu n’as pas réussi à clore, répliqua Neal. 

Peter ne se laissa pas démonter et continua sur le même ton.

\- Si harceler le FBI était un crime, on pourrait allonger la liste. Neal m’a appelé à plusieurs reprises pendant que j’enquêtais sur son compte. Il a fait livrer du champagne à un fourgon chargé de sa surveillance. Et j’ai également eu droit à des cartes de vœux pour mon anniversaire chaque année, y compris depuis la prison. 

\- J’ai aussi envoyé des fleurs à ta femme de ta part pour votre anniversaire de mariage. 

\- Vraiment? El ne m’a rien dit.

\- Le poème était très romantique. Ça sert, d’avoir des talents de faussaire, Neal fit à un clin d’œil à son ami.

En face, les cinq adolescents étaient un peu perdus. Zach n’était toutefois pas encore prêt à pardonner. 

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes les crimes que tu as commis?

Le silence tomba dans la salle. Neal regardait son frère intensément, sans rien dire.

\- Alors? Est-ce que tu as des remords?

\- La question est beaucoup moins facile que tu crois…

\- POURQUOI? Qu’y a-t-il de compliqué? Soit tu regrettes ce que tu as fait, soit tu ne changeras jamais!

\- J’ai changé, Zach, mais ça n’est pas simple pour autant. Honnêtement, je ne regrette rien. Parce que si je n’avais pas fait ce que j’ai fait, je ne serais pas là aujourd’hui. C’est mon passé qui me rend utile au FBI. Je ne pourrais pas travailler avec Peter s’il ne m’avait pas arrêté. Je t’ai promis de ne pas te mentir. Si je pouvais tout recommencer, je ne suis pas sûr que je changerais quoi que ce soit. 

\- Tu m’abandonnerais encore une fois?

\- Je n’en sais rien. Franchement. Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. 

L’ambiance était lourde. Lucy, qui n’avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, choisit ce moment-là pour intervenir.

\- Une seconde. Vous avez dit qu’«apparemment» votre père n’avait jamais su où vous étiez. Pourquoi «apparemment»?

Neal et Peter échangèrent un regard. L’agent du FBI hocha doucement la tête.

\- Eh bien, nous n’excluons pas que la tentative d’enlèvement soit en rapport avec lui.

\- Comment ça? Zach ne comprenait pas.

\- Nous explorons toutes les pistes. Peut-être qu’il a retrouvé maman et qu’il ne supporte pas qu’elle ait refait sa vie. Ou alors quelqu’un a fait le lien entre moi et vous. Ou bien ça n’a rien à voir, et c’était juste pour soutirer de l’argent à ton père. À ce stade de l’enquête, tout est possible.

\- Tu participes à l’enquête?

\- Je travaille avec le FBI depuis deux ans. 

\- Mais le FBI n’engage pas des criminels dangereux!

Peter se sentit obligé de prendre la parole.

\- Zach, ton frère est beaucoup de choses: il est impatient, impulsif, et il me rend cinglé la moitié du temps, mais il n’est pas dangereux. Sauf pour lui-même quand il décide de n’en faire qu’à sa tête. 

Le son d’une sirène interrompit la discussion. Puis des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Deux agents en uniforme se tenaient dans l’embrasure de la porte, entourant l’inspecteur Spencer.

\- Neal Caffrey, vous êtes en état d’arrestation.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retour ! Désolée pour la longue attente. En espérant que ça en valait la peine. Enjoy !

Chapitre 13

\- Neal Caffrey, vous êtes en état d’arrestation.  
Neal haussa les sourcils, surpris.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? lui souffla Peter, suspicieux.  
\- Rien, promis.   
L’agent du FBI jeta un coup d’œil à son ami, comme pour s’assurer qu’il ne lui cachait rien. Il allait se lever quand il réalisa que son mouvement avait rendu les policiers nerveux. Ceux-ci étaient prêts à dégainer leur arme de service. Peter s’arrêta et mit les mains en l’air en signe d’apaisement.  
\- Je suis l’agent spécial Peter Burke, du FBI, division col blanc de New York. Monsieur Caffrey est sous ma responsabilité. De quoi l’accusez-vous ?  
L’annonce de la profession de Peter fut loin de calmer les policiers. L’inspecteur Spencer semblait plus que dubitatif.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’un agent du FBI fait si loin de son bureau en compagnie d’un voleur et d’un escroc ?  
\- Voleur et escroc présumé, corrigea Neal.  
Peter le foudroya du regard tout en sortant doucement sa plaque de sa poche intérieure. Il maintenait le pan de sa veste largement ouvert de manière à démontrer qu’il ne représentait pas un danger.   
\- Monsieur Caffrey travaille comme informateur pour le FBI, sous ma responsabilité, comme je viens de vous le dire. J’ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser l’emmener sans une bonne raison.   
\- Ses empreintes correspondent à celles relevées lors d’un vol chez Mme et M. Thornton.  
\- C’était il y a quinze ans, protesta Neal. C’est forcément couvert par la prescription.   
\- Uniquement si le dossier n’a pas été présenté devant un tribunal dans les trois ans qui suivent le délit. Une fois que la procédure est lancée, il n’y a plus de prescription, répondit l’inspecteur Spencer avec un sourire mauvais. Votre beau-père s’est assuré que vous ne vous en sortiez pas si facilement.   
Peter savait qu’il ne pourrait pas empêcher les agents d’emmener son ami. La loi était de leur côté.   
\- Il semblerait que ton passé t’a rattrapé une fois de plus.  
\- Peter…  
\- Je vais aller voir Fred pour qu’il retire sa plainte. En attendant, tiens-toi tranquille.  
\- Mais…  
\- Tranquille, j’ai dit.  
Neal se renfrogna, mais laissa néanmoins les agents le menotter. Il jeta un œil à son frère et à ses amis. Au fond de la salle, les cinq adolescents semblaient sous le choc.   
\- Nous finirons cette conversation plus tard, d’accord ?  
Zach hocha la tête sans un mot, regardant son aîné s’éloigner avec les policiers. À peine eurent-ils passé la porte que Peter sortait son téléphone portable.   
\- Fred ? C’est Peter. Je crois que vous nous devez de nouvelles explications. Neal vient d’être arrêté pour un vol commis il y a plus de quinze ans. Retrouvez-moi au poste.   
Il raccrocha, salua les cinq jeunes gens et s’en alla à son tour.   
Peter arriva au commissariat quelques minutes après la voiture de patrouille qui avait transporté son ami. Il s’apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment quand Fred Thornton déboula sur le parking. L’avocat sauta de son véhicule et se précipita vers l’agent.  
\- C’est un terrible malentendu, dit-il.  
\- Un malentendu ? Vous avez déposé plainte contre votre beau-fils, et vous avez fait en sorte que le vol qu’il avait commis pour financer sa fugue ne soit jamais couvert par la prescription. Et vous venez me parler de malentendu ?   
La voix de Peter était pleine d’une colère à peine contenue. Ses yeux sombres lançaient des éclairs. Fred secoua la tête, incrédule.  
\- Je n’ai jamais voulu qu’il soit arrêté pour ce vol.   
Il soupira, et s’assit sur les marches du porche. Il leva ensuite le regard vers son interlocuteur, qui continuait à le fusiller du regard.  
\- Quand Danny s’est enfui, il venait d’avoir 18 ans, reprit-il. Sa mère était effondrée. J’ai eu peur qu’elle ne replonge et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l’aider. Même si nous avions retrouvé Danny, nous n’aurions pas pu le forcer à revenir. Il était majeur. Alors j’ai fait la seule chose qui était en mon pouvoir. J’ai utilisé la loi à mon avantage. S’il avait été arrêté quelque part aux États-Unis, la plainte et la procédure en cours auraient obligé les représentants de l’ordre à le ramener ici.   
La colère de Peter retomba aussi vite qu’elle était montée. Il tendit la main à l’homme assis en face de lui.   
\- Venez, il est temps de sortir Neal de prison.   
Le principal intéressé était à nouveau installé dans une salle d’interrogatoire. Face à lui, l’inspecteur Spencer feuilletait un dossier en silence.   
\- Impressionnant, finit-il par admettre. J’ai rarement vu une liste de crimes aussi longue.  
\- Délits présumés pour lesquels je n’ai jamais été poursuivi.   
\- La chance a tourné. Vous n’étiez pas si prudent à l’époque. Les enquêteurs avaient trouvé vos empreintes à l’intérieur du coffre de votre beau-père. Or, selon lui, vous n’aviez jamais eu accès à son contenu. Ça fait de vous le voleur.   
Trois coups frappés à la porte interrompirent la conversation. Le policier se leva pour ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un agent du FBI et un avocat qui arboraient tous les deux un sourire triomphant.   
\- J’ai retiré ma plainte, inspecteur. Mon beau-fils est libre de s’en aller.   
\- Vous le protégez ? Avec un passé comme le sien, vous n’avez pas peur qu’il ne récidive ?   
\- L’objectif de cette plainte était de le retrouver. C’est chose faite désormais.  
Les trois hommes étaient sur le point de sortir quand Peter se ravisa.   
\- Il y a tout de même un détail qui me chiffonne. Quand j’ai arrêté Neal et que nous avons enfin pu prendre ses empreintes, elles n’étaient reliées à aucun crime. Comment est-ce possible ?  
\- Le dossier de la plainte de Monsieur Thornton n’a jamais été numérisé. Elles n’ont jamais été introduites dans le système informatique.   
\- Mais alors, comment avez-vous fait le lien ?  
\- Le bon vieux travail d’enquêteur. J’ai fouillé les archives et comparé les empreintes que nous avons prises il y a quelques jours avec celle du dossier. Ensuite, j’ai lancé une recherche dans la base de données, et j’ai découvert que Monsieur Caffrey avait continué sa carrière de criminel. CQFD.  
\- C’est à ça que vous avez consacré votre temps au lieu de poursuivre les kidnappeurs de mon fils ? s’enquit Fred.  
\- Pourquoi courir après un hypothétique coupable quand il est sans doute sous vos yeux ? répondit l’inspecteur.  
L’avocat secoua la tête et tourna les talons, donnant le signal du départ à ses deux compagnons. De retour sur le parking du commissariat, il fit face à son beau-fils.  
\- Comment supportes-tu ça ?  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Le fait d’être toujours présumé coupable.  
\- Ce n’est pas systématiquement le cas. Certaines personnes ont confiance en moi. Enfin, plus ou moins, sourit-il. 

WC*WC*WC*WC

Le moment de stupeur passé, Zach et ses amis s’assirent dans la salle qui tenait lieu de rédaction au Courrier. Tous s’inquiétaient de la réaction du jeune homme face aux révélations de son frère. Découvrir son aîné bien vivant et avec une longue carrière criminelle avait de quoi déstabiliser. Pourtant, Zach ne semblait pas particulièrement agité. Il écoutait d’une oreille les commentaires de ses amis, mais ne répondait que par onomatopées. Il aurait voulu accompagner Neal au commissariat pour en savoir plus, mais lui et son ami agent du FBI l’avaient tout simplement laissé en plan.   
\- J’ai besoin d’être seul, murmura-t-il.  
Ses compères se regardèrent, indécis.   
\- J’ai besoin d’être seul, répéta-t-il, plus fort.  
Il se leva, enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.   
\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Duncan.  
\- Prendre l’air.  
La porte claqua dans le silence du collège. Duncan s’apprêtait à le suivre, mais Gordon le retint par le bras.   
\- Laisse-le. Il reviendra quand il sera prêt.   
Zach se mit à errer sans but. Il traversa le parking de l’école, puis suivit les trottoirs au hasard, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait rêvé pendant des jours au retour de son frère. Même s’il adorait ses parents, il n’avait jamais cessé de regretter de n’avoir personne d’autre avec qui partager ses secrets. Quelqu’un qui veillerait sur lui et lui prodiguerait des conseils. Il n’avait qu’un souvenir vague de ce grand frère disparu si tôt. Et maintenant que Danny — Neal, il s’appelle Neal désormais — était revenu, il ne savait pas s’il devait être heureux ou en colère. Ou les deux. Ou l’un d’abord et l’autre ensuite. Et combien de temps tout ça allait-il durer ? La vie de son frère n’était pas ici, dans le Missouri, mais là-bas, à New York. Il ne resterait qu’un instant avant de s’envoler à nouveau. À quoi bon créer des liens ? Pour souffrir encore une fois, non merci. Le jeune homme était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il ne remarqua pas le gros SUV noir qui passait à ses côtés à plusieurs reprises. 

WC*WC*WC*WC

Peter, Neal et Fred avaient décidé de se réunir dans les bureaux de l’avocat pour faire le point. Installés dans une salle de conférence, ils appelèrent le FBI à New York.  
\- Bonjour, Diana, c’est Peter. Du nouveau de ton côté ?  
\- Bonjour Peter. Nous avons creusé aussi profond que possible, sans succès. Le père de Neal a totalement disparu de la circulation.   
\- Les marshals n’ont pas pu vous aider ? demanda Neal.  
\- James Bennett a bien été intégré au programme de protection des témoins, mais il s’est enfui. Il avait partagé toutes les informations en sa possession, donc les recherches pour le retrouver ont été bâclées. Aucune agence américaine n’a la moindre idée de ce qu’il est devenu.  
\- Autrement dit, mon père pourrait être ici, comme il pourrait être de l’autre côté du globe.  
\- Je suis désolée, Neal.   
\- J’ai toutes les figures paternelles dont j’ai besoin, ne t’inquiète pas. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ?   
\- Puisque la piste de ton père ne mène à rien, il va falloir reprendre les autres options : les clients mécontents du cabinet, ton propre passé, etc.   
Neal soupira. Ces recherches demanderaient un temps fou, sans garantie de déboucher sur quoi que ce soit. Dans le silence de la salle de conférence, le portable de Fred sonna.  
\- Fred Thornton.  
\- C’est l’inspecteur Spencer. Votre fils est à l’hôpital. Il a été renversé par une voiture.


End file.
